Ask Deadpool
by SkyBreaker95
Summary: Oh, c'mon! You know you wanna!
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* I do not own Deadpool. In fact, it's quite the opposite.

**Ask Deadpool: Intro **

**Hiya! This Deadpool aka Wade Wilson aka The Merc with the Mouth aka The Regenerating Degenerate aka YO MAMA! And i'm here to answer your questions! I will answer ennethang! From the stupid and irrelevant to the actually important and thought provoking! Send 'em my way and i'll be sure to answer as soon as i feel like it! And anyone of my other ****_friends_**** are open for questions as well. Bye, bye for now Fanfiction! **

** -** _**Deadpool **_

_**ps- First person to review gets a taco!**_

_Sky (me): Review or message me your questions and stay tuned to get them answered. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask Deadpool: Answers part.1 **

**Deadpool: Seriously? I got questions already? Awesome! You people just couldn't wait to ask ol' Deadpool your questions couldn't you? Well you can wipe the foam off your face kiddies, for i am here! And ready to answer! Now, who is first...? **

_Sky: Snowy said/asked: "Cool I love Deadpool oh and hey can we have a taco party? " _

**Deadpool: I love me too Snowy! Don't great minds think alike!? Oh and a taco party, you say? Hell yeah we can! We'll jack every single taco from Taco Bell (and hell maybe even some drinks, some packets of taco sauce) and bring 'em back to my place, and just get crazy! Then while we're at it we can get some CHIMICHANGAS! And beer! And girls! And then we can write a fanfiction about it! And we'll make Sky do all the work! **

_Sky: What...? Don't get me involved in this! Anyway. Next question! This one is from...Harley Quinn and she asks "Why is deadpool so awesome". Oh, please. _

**_What? I happen to think that is a very good question. Why am i so awesome? I don't know. Like meat-dress lady said I was born this way. One does not simply try to be awesome, you just are. I am awesome, because..wait for it...i am awesome! How you like them apples? And by the way, you're awesome for asking such an awesome question. Nice name by the way *winks* _**

_Sky: *rubbing temple in frustration* Moving on to our final question, from Kitsykat. She/he asks " Wat came first the chicken or the egg? If you said the egg where did it come from? If u said the chicken where did it come from? Try and figure it out. So what do you say Wade? _

**_Huh, that is a toughy. I could give you some smartsy, fartsy answer here but, really kiddies, that would be too easy. More or less. So ya know what i say? I say, the chicken came first. And where did it come from? Easy, YO MAMA! Boom! Pow! Bazzzinga!You've just been Deadpool'd!_**

**{Little yellow text box: What the hell does being Deadpool'd mean?} **

_**Deadpool: LITTLE YELLOW TEXT BOX! Oh, how i've missed thee! **_

_Sky: And now he is hugging air. Brilliant. So, yeah, hope you enjoyed this. This guy is a pain in the ass to work with let me tell you. Keep sending in questions via review or __**pm**__ and i'll be sure to have them all answered. _

**_Deadpool: Good bye all! _**

**_{Little yellow text box: See ya} _**

_Sky: *side note* I'm having some technical difficulties here with my reviews so i'm sorry if i missed any.* _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Deadpool: You came back! Oh how i love my nerdy following! Kisses and hugs to you all in the fanfiction verse! Say hello Sky!_**

_Sky: Er, yeah, hi. Let's just get to the questions , mmkay? _

**_Deadpool: Bring 'em on! Oh what wonderful questions shall i answer today?_**

_Sky: Well, the first one is from our friend Snowy who says "OH YEAH TACO PARTY! TACO PARTY! I am a girl and WAY TOO UNDERAGE! Fyi, oh and Deadpool what wood you do weat a time machine?" Interesting, question. _

**_Deadpool: So, erm, we'll scratch the girls part i guess. Hehe, i'll just save that for later. And as for you being underage, well, that's simple. NO DRINK FOR YOU. Might as well just avoid that mess all together right? And what would i do with a time machine? Hmmmmmmmmmm. Good question. I think i would travel back in time to when the Wolverine movie was made, knock the hell outta the director and direct it myself. That way all you kiddies out there would get a REAL badass movie, starring myself as the REAL Deadpool. Win a few awards, some nominations, and a whole section to myself on fanfiction.*sighs* I can see it now. A badass movie directed, written, produced and starring me, and it would be true to the story. As i saw it anyway. _**

**_{Little yellow box: Yay accuracy!} _**

_Sky: Of all things, you would fix that? Whatever, next question. This is from Keha who asks, "Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement" Why would you want this maniac in your ba-_

**_Deadpool: Hell yeah! I love me a good slumber party! We can have some movies, some chimichangas maybe even a little fondue *winks* Wait, how old are you anyway? _**

**_{Little yellow text box: Who is giving these kids internet access?!} _**

**_Deadpool: It's beyond me, little yellow box. _**

_Sky: Ugh. Anyway, next question. This is from Lady Deadpool who asks "Do you have a crush on anybody?" So Wade...do you? _

_**Deadpool: Well, Lady Deadpool is it? I knew a girl named Lady Deadpool. Very easy on the eyes. I always thought might have had a crush on me, but i'm not to sure. Oh well. Hehe funny you two have the same name. **_

_Sky: Yeah, very funny. Anyway, last question. melanierose62 asks "How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?" _

**_Deadpool: How much could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood? As much as that wood chuck wants to chuck! If that wood chuck wants to chuck a whole tree, then you know what? Let him! Woodchucks have dreams too!_**

**_{Little yellow box: *sniffing* Here, here!} _**

_Sky: ...well okay, then. Great questions keep 'em coming. _

**_Deadpool: BYE! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_DEADPOOL HERE! MY WRITER JUST LEFT. SO GUESS WHO GETS TO WRITE THEIR OWN CHAPTER? THIS GUY! ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS KIDS! AND BE WARNED! I DON'T PROOFREAD! HAHAHAHA_**

**_found the caps button. Okay! let's get to it! _**

**_Alright, let's put on the fancy italicicicis thing for the questions. Okay. _**

_FIRST QUESTION! From Snowy, hi deadpool How mene comics hev you bin in? _

**_How the hell am i supposed to know? Just look at my wikipedia page! Tell me what you find while your there, k? Havn't looked at it in a while. _**

_SECOND QUESTION! FartMonkey says, How about this for a prank: (liking where this is going) the hulk 40 cans of beans think you can pull it off?_

**_I like how your mind works FartMonkey. Can i do it? BITCH I'M DEADPOOL! Of course i can. Dump his big green ass at Shield and let the hilarity ensue! Maybe plant a camera or two. For that my man, you get an emotion-thingy! You ready for this? Ready? 3 2 1 _**

**_:D_**

**_Hell ya! Next question! _**

_THIRD QUESTION! From Kitsykat(i am loving these usernames!) K, this person says I'll have to agree with you on the whole fixing the wolverine thing. Why would they sew your mouth shut and not let u have ur awesome hero costume?_

**_IT'S BULLSHIT RIGHT? I was so pissed you don't even know. Freaking barakapool! I hate that movie with a flaming passion! but the effects were nice. _**

_FOURTH QUESTION! Hey deadpool, who do you think is more badass(and you can't through them out the window and say yourself, you must choose one) master chief or gordan freeman, and which would you fight to the death?_

**_Master Chief is from Halo isn't he? Yeah, he's pretty badass(not as much as me, obviously) and this freeman guy is pretty badas too, i guess (again, not as much as me) You know how i would decide this? I would have the two battle to the death and whoever won would a one on one battle with yours truly! Epic, eh? Now here's an emotion-thingy. _**

**_:) _**

**_Alrighty! I think i got em all kiddies! I'm not too bad at this. What do you guys think? Send me some more questions, in the mean time, i'm going to go beg for my writer back. SEE YA!_**

_*Sky: Tried something new, just because. What do you think? You want Wade to keep writing his own chapters? Let me know* _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Deadpool: HEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO FANFICTION! WELCOME BACK TO ASK DEADPOOL! Did you miss me? _**

_Sky: Not really._

**_Deadpool: You did. _**

_Sky: No, Wade, i didn't... Anyway, we've got a lot of questions, so let's get to it, and before we begin thanks to everyone who gave their input on our whole writing situation, luckily we came to an agreement, i write, he does his emtion-thingies. _

**_Deadpool: :D _**

_Sky: Yeah, see, there ya go. Now on to the questions. First is Kitsykay who says 'Firstly yeah, let Wade write the chapters. I say so coz he's just awesome. Secondly my question: If you could have any super power apart from the healing factor nd that teleport thingy, what would it be? Seriously, I'm curios.' _

**_Deadpool: Thank you Kitsykat! I am awesome aren't I? For that you get an emotion-thingy! _**

**_:O_**

**_Deadpool: WHOOP! And now for your second question, hmmmm, if i could have any power other the the good 'ol healing factor and the damn teleport thingy-whatever, i say it would have to be..telepathy. That way all i have to do is sit on my ass and let my brain do all the work. Oh, the possibilities! _**

_Sky: Interesting. Next question. From YuriahtheGod, '_hey deadpool, you vs. doctor Manhattan who wins, the godlike being, or do you break the forth wall to kill him?'

**_Deadpool: Doctor Manhattan, you mean blue naked dude? I don't know about that...i mean a guy that can walk around buck-naked like that and not give two shits is a man not to be reckoned with. Hell, why fight? I'll give the guy a few chimichangas, some soda, buy him like some pants or something and call it a day. _**

_Sky: ...next question. From Ashley 'iron maiden' Black '1. Are you still going to have a taco party because i'm interested' 2. 'How did you get your nicknames?' _

_**Deadpool: Are you kidding? OF COURSE I'M STILL HAVING A TACO PARTY! And how did i get my nicknames? Ask my writers! They'll tell ya. **_

_Sky: You don't know? _

**_Deadpool: Eh _**

_Sky: Okay, then. Next question, from Shadowcry, 'Hey Deadpool, how are you doing? How's life? Killed anyone  
recently? Oh, and completely off topic, I was wondering what you look for in a  
lady. I'm assuming you want fellow insanity and maliciousness , but that's  
just a guess.  
Your Fellow Canadian,  
Shadowcryx  
Ps - I do hope Sky comes back. I love her commentary! (although the  
emotion-thingies were pretty damn epic!)_

**_Deadpool: Life is pretty good, can't complain. And most of the guys i've come in contact with lately are already dead. Sucks ass, trust me . And what do I, THE Deadpool look for in a lady? What you said would be nice, boobs work too. And a good sense of humor! I like people who don't take themselves too seriously( unlike a certain mutant who shall not be named *:cough:wolverine:cough:*) And, yes, my emotion-things-whatever are pretty badass! You ready for this? You ready?_**

**_:P _**

**_ .OLD! _**

_Sky: Thanks, Shadowcry, i try! _

**_Deadpool: Try? All you do is type on a computer! _**

_Sky: QUIET YOU! _

**{Little yellow box: OWNED!} **

_Sky: Next one, Deliriosity:Hey Deadpool, what is your favorite of your multiple titles/nicknames? If you decide to make one up on the spot as soon as you read this, it's okay. Oh, and get Sky back. Despite being the epic-est hero ever, when it comes to Q&A you're hopeless without her. _

**_Deadpool: Favorite nickname? Why, i love them all! You wanna know why? Because they practically scream AWESOME which i happen to be. I'll tell you what, how about you give me another nickname? _**

**_And i think i did a pretty good job on that chapter! _**

_Sky: Of course you did Wade. Last question, 'hello Antihero Numba One! If there was ONE other hero you could  
save from being blasted to smithereens, who would you pick? Luv, CasualManiac._

**_Deadpool: A hero, eh? ...Spidey maybe, he's nice company. _**

_Sky: Well, that's it for now. Thanks LockHeart57 for your awesome review! Keep asking questions! _

**_Deadpool: ALL OF MY FANS SHALL GET COOKIES! AND CHIMICHANGAS! SMALL, CHEAP CHIMICHANGAS! _**

_Sky: Readers! Answer this, cookies or chimichangas? _

**{Little yellow box: Cookies! Vote cookies!}**

**_*_**_Any questions i missed before i'll get next chapter* _


	6. Chapter 6 Chimichanga Special Edition!

_**Deadpool: Here we are! On this oh so special editon of Ask Deadpool. You wanna know what makes it special? You reeeaaallly wanna know? Here it is! It's the CHIMICHANGA EDITION! Now i know what you're thinking 'Deadpool you sexy beast, what are you talking about? Why create a special chapter just for CHIMICHANGAS? Well, to that i say...WHY NOT? **_

_Sky: This was Wade's idea. Just to let you know. _

**_Deadpool: And as part of the very special CHIMICHANGA edition, the word CHIMICHANGA shall be in all caps everytime it is brought up. Aren't i a genius! _**

_Sky:..._

**_{Little yellow box: Brilliant! Brilliant!} _**

_Sky: *sigh* Let's start the questions now. First one, Snowy:Hay deadpool did you pull Any epic pranks on heroes okay on anybody the  
taco party was my idea so I could go to_

**_Deadpool: Okay so, to start, did i pull any pranks? Hmmm, aside from that hulk one (which went great by the way) and the one i pulled on the pizza delivery guy last week (that one was hilarious, still haven't cleaned up the mess though) i haven't really pulled any pranks lately. But, hey, i'm open to suggestions. And of course you can come to the taco party! Every one is invited! Even all of my fellow mutants! CHIMICHANGA~!_**

_Sky: For the last time you are not-you know what, forget it. Next one, Chimichangalord:i love this! very good writing, Sky, you and your partner are epic. and as for mista Deadpool, id like to know how Sky is managing to find/interview you on a regular basis...are you partners in crime or  
somethin'?_

_Sky: Thanks CHIMICHANGAlord! I really appreciate that! And i suppose me and Wade are pretty epic._

**_Deadpool: Me being the epic epic one, of course. And how does Sky manage to interview yours truly on a regular basis? It's simple. I answer her (yours, whatever) questions, she buys me CHIMICHANGAS. And whatever else i'm feeling like at the time. And i have my own personal writer! FOR FREE! And trust me, we are not partners in crime (between you and me, she'd make the worst side kick) _**

_Sky: Do you guys see what i have to deal with? Anyway, good question. Next, Deliriosity:CHIMICHANGAS! Oh and I like what Casual Maniac said - you ARE the Antihero Numba One! What did you do for your last birthday party? (Whatever it was, I'm sure I would've wanted to be there.)_

_**Deadpool: Oh why thank you! You people really know how to make a merc's day! And what did i do for my last birthday...? What did i do...oh yeah! I got a cake and blew it up. It was nice. And you should have been there, it was glorious! Glourious i tell you! CHIMICHANGA~!**_

_Sky: Last one, Hello Deadpool, I've got here questions. 1. Can be at the taco party? 2. Can I come on a mission-job-thingy with you? We could start our own team! I could be the tech guy! And 3. if you could go to any other universe, what would it be_

**_Deadpool: Everyone is invited! And you want to go on a mission-thingy with you? With me? Sweet! I could always use a tech guy, too! Can never have too many tech guys! Just pick out some tights and a badass name for yourself! And i would go to the DC Universe to hang out with my good friend Deathstroke. _**

_Sky: Deathstroke? You sure? _

**_Deadpool: Are you kidding? Deathstroke and I, we go way back. We're practically bros! _**

_Sky: ...last question, i think we may have missed this one earlier, Guyyoudon'tknow:How much do you hate Wolverine?_

**_Deadpool: How much? Take the amount of money his movie made world wide and mutiply it by zero. _**

_Sky: Okay. Well, that's it for now. Keep the questions coming! _

**_Deadpool: Hope you enjoyed the CHIMICHANGA edition of Ask Deadpool! CHIMICHANGA~!_**

_*Sky: What shall we do next? Ideas?*_


	7. Chapter titles are too mainstream

**_Deadpool: WELCOME TRUE BELIEVERS! Lol, i always wanted to open like that. ANYWAY! Ready for your favorite merc to answer some more of wonderful questions? No, i mean ready ready. Like, awesome emotion-thing-whatever, ready?YOU ARE? Then let's get to it!_** **_You ready Sky?_**

**__**_Sky: What?_

**_Deadpool: AWESOME! Let's get to it! What's the first question?_**

**__**_Sky: Er, okay, i think we might have missed this one from rosestar1324 :If you were staranded on an island and could only bring one thing. What would  
it be and why?_

Ps. I love Deadpool! He's my favorite marvel character!

Pss. This is a great idea for a story or what ever this is btw. Can't wait for  
the next chapter.

ok. Love ya! Bye!

**_Deadpool: You're not supposed to miss any SKY!_**

_Sky: *shrugs* _

**_Deadpool: So hard to find good help these days. ANYWAY, If i were stranded on an island and can only bring one thing...boat. I would bring a boat, and use it to sail into the sunset. Or a box with a bunch of chimichangas in it. _**

**__**_Sky: Next question is from Gordon1Freeman3, Deadpool, one of my O.C.s forms is an alchemist (like from Fullmetal Alchemist), he has preformed human transmutation, because of this he has an automail leg and arm in place of the arm and leg he lost, and he lost part of his soul to truth (the weird white... thing from the portal of truth) and when he gets supper **, he blacks out and truth takes over his body and wields all the powers of a god. Think you could take him?_

**_Deadpool: Powers of a GOD? As ridiculously awesome as yours truly is, i don't know. Does your O.C. like chimichangas? Maybe me, your O.C., hell maybe even Doc Manhattan can go out grab some food, buy some pants. We'll make a day of it! _**

Sky: Next question is from Mylesss:Deadpool, one question!...Will you... uhh... marry me?! C'mon make this swooning fangirl's dream come  
true!

_Sky: Oh and she also says: Oh, and Wade, I forgot to mention... I won't take no for an answer! ;)_

**_Deadpool: You want to MARRY ME? Really? Wow. Well, i really can't blame you, i mean...who wouldn't want to dedicate the rest of their lives with me? I'M DEADPOOL! And since i'm always nice to my fangirls(and you said you weren't taking no for an answer) i would have to say...MAYBE! You must first pass a test! You ready? Okay.._**

**_How much do you love Chimichangas? _**

**_Deadpool: Deadpool has spoken. _**

**__**_Sky: I don't even know anymore. Let's just move on. Next question...from Deadpool Brit, Deadpool, Deadpool, Deadpool...Whatever shall you blow up next? Okay, question time! 1: What's your favorite weapon? 2: If you had a teenage clone would you get along peacefully, get along while shooting and stabbing each other, or hate each other? (Teenage clone isn't emo) 3: Where are Bob and Weasel?! We need them here!_

_**Deadpool: My favorite weapon? The health bar, hehe. I kid, kid, i like guns. Don't care much about the type. How would me and a teenage clone get along? I say the second option. Anytime a teenager is involved, clone or not, there will most likely be some violence. And why do they need to be here? This is my Q & A! They'll be here when i say they can be here! **_

_Sky: I wouldn't mind having them here, i'm sure they can answer questions too. _

**_Deadpool: No, i'm pretty sure they can't. This is ask DEADPOOL after all. _**

_Sky: Whatever, let's ask our readers then. Who do you want to see show up here? _

**_{Little text box: Tony Stark! No, Captain America! NO, Stan Lee!}_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Sky: Hi, normally the merc swings the chapter into action but, er, this time we're doing it a little differently. You remember how we we're talking about having guests show up to get interviewed as well? Well, we-or i mean-Deadpool got one. You all know Spiderman, right? Well-_

**_Deadpool: I got him for ya kiddies! Everybodies favorite webhead right here in the flesh! See how good i am to my fans, Sky? _**

_Sky: They requested Loki, not Spiderman! _

**_Deadpool: ...ARE YOU KIDDING ME? After all the trouble i went through to catch this guy? _**

**_Spiderman: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? WHERE AM I?! _**

_Sky: Good grief, let's just do this already. You ready for the first question? _

**_Deadpool: Fire away_**

**_[Spiderman]: Wait! Can someone please-_**

_Sky: You didn't have to hit him like that. _

**_Deadpool: Meh, had to get him to shut up somehow. _**

_Sky: *sigh* First question, from MaeveMonster, Deadpool: What's your favorite gun? I like guns too! Would you be my gun buddy? We can go to gun stores and rob them with guns to get better guns! Then we'll hold up a Mexican restaurant and get some chimichangas! Sounds like the perfect date! Which brings me to my next question: What's your idea of a perfect date?_

**_Deadpool: Pewpew guns, i love me some pewpew guns. And i can't remember the last time i've had a gun buddy. Sounds fun. Hey! Maybe after the chimichangas we can blow up some cake, don't care what type, i just want to blow it up. I haven't done that since my birthday. Always fun, hell that would be my perfect date. Then we could grab a rooftop and talk about how much we hate Wolverine! _**

**_[Spiderman]: What's wrong with Wolverine? I mean, he's not that b-_**

_Sky: QUIT KNOCKING OUT OUR GUEST WADE! sheesh. Our next question is from Deadpool Brit,_

Thanks for the answer DP! :) You are the first person I've ever given an  
emiticon. FEEL BLESSED!  
Anyway, thanks! Anywho, forgot to ask before, so, question time! One,  
how...Wait a second, Yellow, the voice in Deathpool's, your teenage clone's  
head, wants to ask these questions. Okay, just let me hand over the mic.  
He-he-looooo, peeps! This here's Yellow! Now, dudes...and dudettes-not  
sexist!-let's get the first question  
frommmmm...THE...WHEEEEL..OOOF...RAAAANDOM...QUEST IOOOOOONS!  
Question 1. You ever, ya know, kill an inoccent bystander, Deady? Cos I know I  
have! And I didn't feel a thing afterwards!  
Question 2. Deady! You ever hide guns...ya know...INSIDE your body? Deathpool  
does-my idea by the way-and boy does it scare the ** out of people!

Ahem, sorry about that, I just couldn't take it anymore. My name is White. I'm  
the more...sophisticated and polite voice. Now, as we were.

Question 3. Side not: Deadpool Brit forgot to ask this before. We ALL know you  
hate being called a ninja Spider-Man, but what's the worst thing you've done  
to someone after they called you that?

Well, that's all for today. I wish you a good day, Sky. And you too Deadpool.  
Though to a much lesser extent.

_**Deadpool: Your welcome! Always happy to help out a fan, and thanks for the emoticon, here i've got one for you...**_

_**:O**_

_**Aint that badass? I LOVE THESE THINGS! Now as for your question, has yours truly ever killed an innocent bystander? Well ofcourse i have! It comes with the territory! And have i ever hid guns in my body? Knowing me, yeah probably. I mean hey, you do what you have to right? ...NINJA SPIDERMAN! I HATE BEING CALLED THAT! I mean you don't even know how insulting that is! Look at me! I look nothing like him! Just look at his costume! I see no badassness here! **_

_Sky: They can't see you Wade. _

**_Deadpool: I don't give a flying crap! They know what he looks like! So what's the worst thing i've ever done to someone who called me that? Last time i think i left a guy hanging on a flagpole, the ones you see hanging off skyscrapers...by his undies. Looking back on it i wish i had took a picture of it. I don't even remember what happened to that guy. _**

_Sky: Next question from delirosity _

_Deliriosity:it'd be neat if the epic-and-hot-but-not-as-epic-and-hot-as-you  
Mr. Loki guest-starred...or Iron Man! then again, if we get those two in here  
in the same room as deadpool...the sheer amazingness could rip a hole in the  
space-time continuum. which means you should do it. right now.  
anyway, I was wondering if you've ever trolled someone...Y0U KNOW, B31NG 4  
J3RK JU2T TWO G3T 0N TH31R N3RV32 0R S0M3TH1NG L1K3 TH4T. iTs AcTuAlLy ReAlLy  
fUn EsPeCiAlLy iF yOu HaTe tHe pErSoN.  
Luvs forever, Deliriosity_

**_Deadpool: Loki?Why Loki? And Ironman...he's eh. His movie was alright. And i'll have you know that my own amazingness could rip a hole in the space-time continuum all on it's own. Don't those guys in here to do that, believe me. Besides, getting those two would a lot harder than getting this guy, right here. _**

**_Yes, i have trolled people. Trolling is fun! I've gotten some good laughs out of 'trolling'. _**

**_[Spiderman]: Wha...?_**

**_Deadpool: Great he's waking up. _**

_Sky: DONT PUNCH HIM! thank you. Next up is, Sam Trox, Quickly, I need your number so if High Moon screws up your game we can go there and throw them a little ** punching party and also, do you like babies?_

**_Deadpool: I'd have to look it up. I hardly ever use my phone, it's a piece of crap. That's why i only use for work and...stuff. Oh and i'm sure High Moon's not going to screw up my game (i mean it's me, c'mon) but if they do, i'll look you up. We'll make sure they get it right. _**

**_I like baby-back ribs. That's it. _**

**_[Spiderman]: Is that what you're doing? A Q & A? _**

**_Deadpool: Yes, my many, many fans out there want to ask me questions. So like the awesome person i am, i'm answering them. _**

**_[Spiderman]: Okay...wait, then why am i-_**

_Sky: Our last question is from rosestar1324,_

Hiya! It's me agian. Nice chapter, Sky. Very good and thanks for answering my  
question. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Anyway, my questions  
are: 1. Are you ready for your new video game comming out soon? I know I am!  
2. Where is the best place to get Chimichangas? 3. (This is for both you and  
Sky) What's your favorite video game you've ever played? 4. Would you ever  
wear a cape? and 5. Who has done the best job portraying you in your media? My  
favorites are Nolan North (animated/ video game) and Ryan Reynolds (X-Men  
Origins: Wolverine. (Before Barakapool))

Ps. Still love ya both. Your both awesome!

Pss. I love chimichangas waaaaaayy more than any other girl on earth! Could  
you marry me enstead?

_Sky: Your welcome! Thanks for reading! It's really appriciated. _

**_Deadpool: Moving on to MY question. I'm extremely excited for my video game. IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! And the best place to get chimichangas are the little mom & pop shops you see in the city. _**

_Sky: The best video game i've ever played would probably be Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword_

**_[Spiderman]: Super Mario, i guess. _**

**_Deadpool: No one asked you! And the best video game i've ever played was my own. _**

**_Capes are cool for about two seconds then they become a drag. I like Nolan North, he gets me. Ryan Reynolds is cool too, i guess. Yes, i know i'm awesome, and you're awesome for saying i'm awesome, therefore you will be rewarded with an emoti-thing-whatever_**

**_:P_**

**_You see that? That is gold. And because you have such a high love of chimichangas, i say...date. We shall start with a date and go from there. _**

**_[Spiderman]: You choose dates...based on how much they love chimichangas? Do you even know this person._**

**_Deadpool: Well, they actually wanted to marry me. _**

**_[Spiderman]: ..._**

_Sky: That's all the questions for now, keep them coming. _

**_[Spiderman]: Someone call SHIELD! Please-_**

_Sky: WADE! _

**_Deadpool: TILL NEXT TIME KIDDIES! _**


	9. Chapter 9

_Sky: Welcome back! Okay, so a few things have happened since our last Q & A session. First off, we have a guest. I don't how he did it (he literally refuses to tell me, it's irritating) bu_t managed to get a hold of The God of Mischief himself, Loki.

**_Deadpool: YOUR WELCOME BY THE WAY!_**

_Sky: Yeah, yeah, let's just get this duck tape off him. _

**_*loud ripping sound followed by a godly screech of pain*_**

**_LOKI: HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME IN SUCH A MANNER YOU INSANE OAF! UNBIND AT ONCE!_**

**_Deadpool: oh, just shut the HELL UP WILL YOU? sheesh. _**

_Sky: Moving on, first question is from Saints Row Goddess, I love this so much! It's hilarious. And Deadpool, stop punching Spiderman so  
much. The poor guy probably has a headache. Anyways, my questions are 1. how do you stay awesome on bad days, 2. Have you ever pranked Iron Man or Captain America, and 3. Do you have a favorite color besides red and black?_

_Sky: Thanks for the love! Much appreciated!_

**_Deadpool: I can't stop! Spidey is just so punchable! And who cares about the 'ol webhead getting headaches?_**

**_ Anyway, How do I stay awesome on bad days? Well, to start, i'm always awesome. But if my awesomeness needs a little kick, i grab me some chimichangas of course! NO! PANCAKES! pancakes make everything better. (2) Yeah i've pranked those guys! So many times! Remember when i told you kiddies about that exploding cake on my birthday? hehe, connect the dots. (3) Hmmm, what other colors do i fancy? I would say, gold. IT'S SO SHINY!_**

_Sky: Our next question, from grimbutnotalways, Okay Deadpool, I have amazing questions. 1. What happens when an unstoppableforce aka Deadpool meets an immovable object? 2. Can God make an object so big he himself can't lift it? 3. Why hate Wolverien? It's not his fault the scriptwriters had Barakapool in the movie. 4. It is my dream to be an assassin, any pro tips? 5. Can we kill those scriptwriters? And then have chimichangas?_

**_Deadpool: When unstoppable me meets an immovable object? Oh, well i'd imagine something along the lines of holes in the universe ripping open, time standing still, pigs flying. Yeah, something like that. (2) I don't know if God can, but i can ask A god. What do you think Low key?_**

**_Loki: I AM LOKI! I AM A GOD! NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE!_**

**_Deadpool: There ya have it! And my hatred for stabby goes back quite a ways. You'd have to read my comics to get it. (4) Heres a good tip, make sure you kill the right person, trust me, that's a crappy mess to have to clean up. (5) You know, i've been meaning to but i keep forgetting! We could do that, you know get some good on the job experience, and hey, some chimichangas would be great!_**

**_LOKI: WHAT IS THIS CHIMICHANGA BUSINESS IN WHICH YOU CONSTANTLY REFER TO? _**

**_Deadpool: You'll find out soon enough, low key. Who's next, Sky?_**

**_Sky: Hello there Deadpool, It's Moon Knight. I hope you remember me. Anyway, I have one question, because It's been bugging me for a while. Here itis: Who's worse; HYDRA, AIM, or SHIELD?  
-Moon Knight_**

**_Deadpool: Huh, should I remember you? You sound familiar. Anyways, as for your question...though all of 'em can be pretty damn annoying, i would have to say, AIM. _**

**_They annoy really bad, for some reason. _**

**_LOKI: THE SHIELD IN WHICH YOU SPEAK OF IS FAR MORE ANNOYING THAN ANYTHING ELSE YOU HAD MENTIONED. THEY ARE QUITE LOATHSOME!_**

**_Deadpool: wat?_**

_Sky: next Dragoandnikki:Hey deadpool. I know you're supposed to be disfigured and all but I'm gonna write a story where you're not. Is that okay? Cause like... I just think you deserve better than that. They just dumped a ** plot device in for that. I hate that your poor body is all messed up. You still look hot in the tights though. Love ya!_

**_Deadpool: Awwwww, how nice! You fan girls/guys make my day! Of course you can do that! Make me beautiful! I always hated these stupid scars. I'm always so scared shit less to look at myself in the mirror, because...well, it just hurts. I don't what it is, i just feel a little ping of pain in my chest area, and i get all sad all of a sudden. Like the type of sad that makes you wanna break down and sob. And Then i put my mask back on, and it goes away. Weird huh? ANYWAY! Thanks, whoever you are, i need to hear this stuff more often. _**

_Sky: Damn, Wade. _

**_Deadpool: What?_**

_Sky: Nothing. Next we have Gordon1Freeman3 who says, konichiwa my fellow fanfiction writer... and wade, i quess_

_ME: (walks in) Alex, what are you doing.  
ALEX: damn, my covers been blown.(runs away)  
ME: Oookay, so any way to the questions. !do you like my little pony:  
friendship is magic, and if so, what do you think of equestria girls? 2. what  
is with you and breaking the 4th wall? and 3. once again back to mlp, who is  
your favorite pony?_

**_Deadpool: My Little Pony, eh? Well, to tell you the truth, i don't have a lot of time to watch TV. Maybe for a while between jobs. It sucks, believe me. I'll look for it next time i go channel surfing. By the way, my creators insisted i break the fourth, not me. I'll catch this pony thing and tell ya then. _**

_Sky: I have two questions:  
Number 1 is for Loki (if he ever guest stars...)  
Do you think that you'll be ore of a good guy or more of a bad guy in Thor 2?  
I know that you will at least be pretending to help Thor, if not actually  
helping him, and that makes you a some-what-good-guy, but I just can't tell.  
What do you think?_

Number 2 is for Deadpool (of course)  
I'm so glad that we're gun buddies! Whats the farthest shot that you've ever  
taken (and actually hit the target)? What's the most interesting shot you've  
ever taken?

MaeveMonster

**_LOKI: I KNOW NOT WHAT ROLE I SHALL PLAY IN THIS LATEST INSTALLMENT OF MY BROTHERS ADVENTURES, THOUGH I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT I DO NOTHING WITHOUT PURPOSE. I CAN ALSO ASSURE YOU, MORTAL, THAT I WOULD NOT ASSIST MY BROTHER UNLESS IT WERE OF GRAVE IMPORTANCE. _**

**_Deadpool: I've taken quite a few shots, sorry to say i don't record them. Now i wish i did! I know some have at least been a mile. AT LEAST. My most interesting shot...Oh! I once had to take a guy out on that flying boat thing SHIELD uses. That took some work. Lucky me, it wasn't too high up!_**

_Sky: Last question! From, rosestar1324: Hey, Sky and Deadpool. This is the best Q&A I've ever read. Really good. Anywho. My questions are 1. Have you killed anyone today? 2. What would you do for a Klondite bar? 3. How are you guys doing? 4. What's you guys' favorite sport? And 5. How do you deal with someone who's super annoying?_

Ps. Thanks for calling me awesome, Deadpool. It's a real honor being called  
awesome by someone who's as awesome as yourself.

**_Deadpool: Firstly, nope, haven't killed anyone today. Got someone yesterday though. (2) For a klondite bar? I would, send one of my 'birthday' cakes to the Avengers tower. Heck, i would do that for free! A klonidte bar would be nice, though. I'M doing pretty good. How are you Sky?_**

_Sky: I've been better. _

**_Deadpool: Low key?_**

**_LOKI: MUST YOU ASK AS TO MY CURRENT STATE OF BEING? I PROMISE YOU RED AND BLACK ONE, YOU WILL NOT BE PLEASED WITH MY ANSWER._**

**_Deadpool: Low key is doing good too. Oh, and my favorite sport is...ass-kicking. _**

_Sky: uh, soccer. _

_**Deadpool: The quickest way to deal with someone who is annoying is to..punch them, punch them till they are **_**_unconscious. You should try it! _**

**_And, hey, i'm always happy to share the awesomeness of my awesome with other awesome people!_**

_Sky: That's it for today. Thanks to all our reviewers! You guys are great. _

**_Deadpool: Before we go, Low key, you got anything to say?_**

**_LOKI: LET ME FREE NOW MORTAL! I WISH TO BE FREE FROM THIS FILTHY, PUTRID PLACE YOU HOLD ME IN! DO YOU NOT KNOW THE POWER IN WHICH I POSESS? I-_**

**__**_Sky: Why did you punch him? Do you know how angry he's gonna be when he wakes up?_

**_Deadpool: I just demonstrated my method of dealing with annoying people! See kiddies? It's super effective!_**

_Sky: Whatever. See you guys later. _


	10. Chapter 10

**_Deadpool: Welcome back, nerds! No, no, don't get offended! Insults are how I show affection! _**

_Sky: And he's very affectionate. _

**_Deadpool: Damn right I am! Anyways, let's get to business shall we? Oh, but first, a quick update on our, er, guest. Low key has left the scene. I won't give aware any details but I'll leave you with a little hint as to what may have happened...BIG ASS HAMMER. connect the dots kiddies. _**

_Sky: Spidey is long gone too by the way. _

**_Deadpool: Oh yeah, now that was weird. I leave that to your imaginations, my nerdy followers. Hehe, it was kinda funny though. _**

_Sky: No, no it wasn't. Anyway, we have a lot of questions this time around so let's get started. _

**_Deadpool: Ya know, I was starting to like having guests up here. Hey! Maybe we can get 'ol Stabby McStabstab up here?_**

_Sky: No! First question, Thanks for the help! Punching people IS effective! My sister hasn't bothered me in days. Anyway, here are my questions: 1. What is the best mission you've ever went on? 2. Do you guys want any cake? (I have a ton left over from my  
graduation party 3 days ago and I still have a lot) and 3. (This one is for all of you) I'm an artist and I love drawing pictures! Any ideas of what I  
should draw? - Rosestar1324_

**_Deadpool: Your welcome! Anything for a fan~. As for your questions, _**

**_(1) Oh so many I could name! I couldn't possibly choose! I'd say...I went on this cruise ship once. This guy named Bruce Wayne was on it. It was fun till my brother from another universe showed up. And that owl guy. _**

**_(2) GIVE ME CAKE!_**

**_(3) Draw me like one of your french girls! _**

**__**_Sky: Maybe a sketch inspired by one of our chapters :D Really anything will do, but if you post let me know! _

**_Deadpool: EMOTI-THING-WHATEVER TIME!_**

**_:)_**

**_LOL_**

_Sky: Next, :Hi Deadpool, Sky and whoever else you violently drag into this Q&A! Anyhoo, here are my questions for you, one of which is much more important. 1) Why do you call us kiddies?, and 2) Is it healthy for a young girl to be plotting world destruction/domination and ultimate supervillain-ness, even if I spare you and Sky? I am planning to kill ol' Stabby, probably most of the other superheroes too. Okay this is getting too long. _

_Luvs, Malign_

**_Deadpool: Hi. Do ya not like being called kiddies? I think it's endearing. But because I'm such an outstanding person and what nots, i'll let my following decide what they want to be called! AREN'T I KIND? _**

**_(2) Is it healthy? Why sure it is! Your being productive aren't you? Take a page out of low key's notebook and DO WHAT YOU WANT!_**

**_*as long as there is something in it for me, hehe*_**

_Sky: oh, Loki, what are we gonna do with you? ;) anyhoo, i was wondering why you talk to bold font. at first i figured it was  
just your awesomeness, but then i saw Loki and Spidey doin' it and got all confused. and i was wondering what your favorite kind of drink is. and no, chimichangasdon't count :P - Deliriosity_

_**Deadpool: I DON'T TYPE THIS CRAP! Sky does it. I just sit on my ass and answer your wonderful, wonderful questions. **_

_Sky: Yeah, i just do it so it would be easier to tell who's talking. _

**_Deadpool: Because have the name RIGHT NEXT to the dialogue wasn't clue enough, hmm?_**

_Sky: Shut up. Next question, _

_A few questions for you, oh mighty Red and Black one.  
1) Have you ever been tempted to modify existing sports to include maiming and  
mayhem (ie Grenade Golf, Baseball with randomly-placed landmines, skiing with  
polar bears, maybe even Machinegun Tennis)?_

2) Is there a movie monster that you would love to fight if given the  
opportunity?

3) What would happen if you would lace the Hulk and Wolverine's drinks with  
laxatives, viagra, and extra caffeine? Would they even be affected or would it  
require a garbage truck amount to get a reaction?

4) Last, but definitely not least, where can I get a cool costume like yours? - fartmaster

**_Deadpool: Grenade Golf! hahahaha, oh that would be great! Replace the little lakes with lava! Make the little sand pits all filled with quick sand. Two words. BAD. ASS. _**

**_(2) Dracula. Just cause._**

**_(3) The Hulk would need a whole freakin' semi truck full. As for stabby, a regular one would do. Actually...that's not a bad idea. I think i'll try that! Thanks for the idea stranger! _**

_Sky: No worries about the other review by the way._

_Next, Dear Deadpool,_

_(1) Can you punch Hulk in the face for me. Please?  
(2) If you could use any weapon for one merc job, what would it be? (3) How  
much do you like Bea Arthur? You're awesome bro._

_-JosephTheThird_

**_Deadpool: Sure I can! 50 bucks!_**

**_(2) I would use a portal gun. I could have some good fun with that thing!_**

**_(3) My love is infinite! Infinite I tell you! _**

**_And you're awesome for calling me awesome. Here, have an emoti-decepticon-thing_**

**_:O_**

**_I need to find some new ones._**

_Sky: A few more questions, here we go _

_Alright Deadpool, I find you funny, and you have no idea who I am, but one way  
or another, you're gonna answer my questions, and I mean ALL OF THEM!  
Question 1: How would a date between you and She-Hulk go?  
Question 2: Which Capcom character did you most enjoy working with in the  
Marvel Vs. Capcom series?  
Question 3: Could you kidnap Naruto and torture him for me? And I'm talking  
serious torture here, like waterboarding, tickle torture, and force feeding  
him ramen like Homer was forced to eat doughnuts in that episode of The  
Simpsons where he sold his soul for a doughnut.  
Question 4: What would you and Squirrel Girl be like as a married couple with  
kids?  
Question 5: Not really a question, so much as a prank idea. You know the  
Twilight series? Everyone does, and everyone hates it. You're a mercenary,  
you've got connections, and you love the internet. Do you think you could find  
the address of the writer and blog about it to all your vampire and werewolf  
friends, then just let nature take its course? I'm just assuming that you have  
some friends like that, since you're Deadpool, and therefor have something to  
do with everything awesome in the universe.  
Question 6: Did you know that Johnny Storm (aka The Human Torch) married a  
Skrull? It's totally true! Just check the Marvel Wiki. They've divorced due to  
a few issues, but last I heard they've been trying to work things out.  
Question 7: Tonda Gossa! That's my catchphrase, what do you think of it? - Sallem Cortez_

**_Deadpool: DAMN! You got a lot of questions stranger. But worry not! This mercs got ya covered! _**

**_First, A date between me and She-Hulk...painful. Very painful. Whether it would be the good or bad kind of painful I have yet to decide. _**

**_(2) Dante. Did you not see the coat! IT WAS MY FAVORITE COLOR!_**

**_(3) I've got one better. Hang sasuke from a rope and dangle it front of him! That blond kid will go ape shit i'm telling you!_**

**_(4) Squirrelly. I don't know!_**

**_(5) Why do that when I could just smite the cast of Twilight? Or the author? Or hell, maybe just slap them. Repeatedly. _**

**_(6) Yeah, I heard about that. Damn shame. Have you seen these skrulls? With their funky green skin and crap? Ugh, no thanks. Though i did see this one...wait never mind. _**

**_(7) It's nice kid. Has a ring to it!_**

_Sky: Another question for you Wade, _

_Hi Deadpool, Sky and whoever else you violently drag into this Q&A!  
Q1: Deadpool would you ever fight a guy in dragon ballz? Who? Why?  
Q2: Deadpool would u wanna go to the anime world?  
Q3: Deadpool how do u break the 4th wall?  
Plus ur awesome in MvC3  
I might even get ur game bro!  
Stay AWESOME!  
P.S drag Gintoki from Gintama if u can Deadpool Xp lol. - Crossnoblebond_

**_Deadpool: Those guys are HUGE! I could fight em, but it would be tough. As for the who, i'd say Goku cause why not right? He's pretty popular. _**

**_(2) Ah, anime. That would be interesting. But i'd think i'd get sick of all the bright colors after awhile. _**

**_(3) I just do, my adoring follower, I just do. _**

**_BUY MY GAME! please? _**

**_btw, Gintoki's a pretty ccool guy. Don't ask how I met him, I just remember hanging with a white haired dude named 'gin', i assume that's who you're talkin' about. The guys a riot, let me tell ya._**

****_Sky: That's all for now, thanks for all the love and questions!_

**_Deadpool: Stay out of trouble kiddies! Or whatever the hell you wanna be called. _**

**_*_**_Sky: I need some help with a marvel forum Q & A i'm thinking about making. Message me if you're interested!*_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Deadpool: Welcome to DIE! just kidding. Welcome to Ask Deadpool! Bet you were startin' to miss me weren't ya? WEREN'T YA? Well, have no fear, my adoring fans, the MERC IS HERE! **_

_Sky: And I'm here too, at my laptop, doing what I do best. _

**_Deadpool: Typing! _**

_Sky: Yeah...typing. Alright Wade, let's get to some questions. _

**_Deadpool: Bring the rain!_**

**_{Little yellow text box: Guys look, I'm yellow again!}_**

_Sky: ...first, HELLO AGAIN DEADPOOL! I'M TYPING THIS IN ALL CAPS BECAUSE I'M SHOUTING! Anyway, enough with that, I've got another boatload of questions for you, and just like last time, we're not leaving until I get some answers. Because I've got my dad's dirty laundry at my disposal, and he's a hairy biking maniac, so you know that stuff stinks to high heaven.  
Question 1: Okay, so you most enjoyed working with Dante in Marvel vs Capcom. That's cool bro, but if you were in the next Street Fighter like you requested in MvC3, who would you most look forward to fighting with?  
Question 2: Which woman from the Street Fighter series would you most like to go out with, and why? Please note, you can answer this question with up to three girls, because I want to give you a buffer, but I don't want you to just go for broke and say "All of them".  
Question 3: If you and Death have a kid, you should totally call him/her/it Deathpool. That way it'll retain heritage from both sides of the family.  
Question 4: Do you want another Darkstalkers game to come out just as much as I do? Because that series has been begging for a very well deserved continuation for well over a decade. I'd also like to see it getting another anime OVA series, but that's barely on the border between optional and mandatory.  
Question 5: Which lady the biggest pair of boobies you've ever seen? And no, fat ladies and ugly aliens don't count, though implants do.  
Question 6: How would a date with you and Domino go?  
Question 7: How would a date with you and Amaterasu go?  
Question 8: Are you getting tired of me asking these questions about your love-life (or lack there of)?  
Question 9: What are your thoughts on the Tenchi Muyo franchise, in-particular, the latest installment "Tenchi Muyo: War on Geminar"?  
Question 10: My friend has an obsession with Transformers and Sonic the Hedgehog. Should I be at all concerned about this? If so, what advise do you have?  
Question 11: YOU RULE DEADPOOL! NOW GO TAG SOMEBODY! WITH LASAGNA! _

_- Sallem Cortez _

**_Deadpool: Is this english class? CAUSE YOU JUST WROTE A WHOLE DAMN ESSAY! of questions. Lucky you, I love talking about myself! So let me get started here. _**

**_(1) hehe, Chun Li. _**

**_(2) Well, I would say all of them. But since you said I can't..wait, I can. Wanna know why? I DO WHAT I WANT! HAHAHAHA. next question. _**

**_(3) I'll write that down somewhere. _**

**_(4) Sure, why not? Oh and I totally know what you're talking about by the way. I'm all over that, eh, Dark-thing, shit. _**

**_(5) Do you know who Power Girl is? Holy crap does she have a pair on her! Though I must say, big boobs aren't too hard to find in my universe. Ya know what I mean? *winks*_**

**_(6) I'd take her to my place and play dominoes all night! Get it? HER NAMES DOMINO! But, in all seriousness, it's like I said with the She-Hulk thing. It would hurt, the type of hurt I'll leave up to your imaginations. _**

**_(7) She ain't even human! _**

**_(8) Does it hurt me? No. Does it irritate me? Slightly. But, hey, if it's what you (the fan) wants the that's what I'll give ya!_**

**_(9) Let me google that real quick then I'll give you my opinion on it._**

**_(10) Meh, let him/her have their interests. If they like it that much then what can you do? But if it gets to the point where it's flat out annoying-_**

**_{Little yellow text box: You slap the living shit outta them!} _**

**_Deadpool: hehe, what he said. _**

**_(11) I KNOW! _**

**_I don't tag with lasagna! I tag with CHIMICHANGAS~!_**

_Sky: Next question: _

_ALEX: Sup Wade, me again, Gordan insisted i apologize for not recognizing your awesomeness. So, yeah, sorry, whatever. but any who, to my question, one of my friends has a regeneration factor that is faster then yours. it is instant. he was thrown into the fountain of youth and now has time powers, he can see the future, go back in time, and stop time, he also knows every thu'um (shout). only one question, jealous? :)  
GORDAN: and would you want to fight him?  
ALEX: oh yeah, and he has marine training._

**_Deadpool: Apology accepted fan! And as for your, uh, friend? I highly doubt that his healing factor is better than MINE. And time powers? PFFFFFFT, I have a teleportation-thing that works sometimes! And your fancy shouting doesn't scare anyone! _**

**_Would I want to fight him? Hell yeah! Bring it!_**

**_Do you know who I am? I'M DEADPOOL! _**

**__**_Sky: Next, Tacomaniac:What you said in Chapter 9 about your scars made me want to cry._

However, that's not my question. I habs a few questions for you guys  
1) What's your favorite emoti-thingy?  
2) If I hugged you, would you shoot me?  
3) Where did the little yellow box go?!  
4) Would you please kill the Cullen family? PLEASE?!  
That's all. :o)

_**Deadpool: Really? Didn't think it was that emotional to be honest, kiddie. **_

_**(1) My favorite emoti-thing! This one - :D**_

_***tear* It's so beautiful! **_

_**(2) Maybe. Most likely not. Just warn me before ya do.**_

_**(3) Where did he go? He never left!**_

_**{Little yellow text box: Someone cares! SOMEONE CARES!} **_

_**(4) Sure! For the right price. **_

_Sky: Last one, Hi, guys! I have a lot of questions this time.  
Q1: If you could change anything in the world what would you change?  
Q2: If you had a kid, what would you name it?  
Q3: If you could marry any celebrity, who would it be?  
Q4: What is your favorite time a day? And why?  
Q5: How would you kill spare time?  
Q6: What do you usually do on a Friday night?  
Q7: What's your favorite song? By who?  
Q8: Do you watch anime? Of you don't I would suggest for you to watch "Aria  
the Scarlet Ammo" because they use a lot of guns.  
Q9: What's your favorite language?  
And finally Q10: (This is for Sky) Can you give a description of yourself?  
You're going to be in the picture and I have no idea what you look like._

_**Deadpool: Where do I start? I know! Everyone in the world would get a theme song!**_

_**(2) Wade Wilson Junior!**_

_**(3) Well, there was someone, but, yeah. So I guess I'd marry...Scarlett Johansson. Who doesn't like Black Widow?**_

_**(4) Night time. I do all my best work at night, hehe...**_

_**(5) Swiftly and quietly. **_

_**(6) Friday night if I'm not out on a job I'm on my ass doing something. TV and all that good stuff. **_

_**(7) I've got a lot of songs I like listening to, one of them I'd say would be...Carry On my Wayward son by Kansas. I like to randomly start singing when I get bored. Loudly. It's hilarious!**_

_**(8) I've seen some here and there. I'll add that to all the other stuff I gotta look at. **_

_**(9) English, it was my first after all! **_

_****__Sky: I'm a teen with brown hair and eyes. Hope that helps! _

**_Deadpool: What kind of description is that? Say more about yourself Sky! _**

_Sky: Shut it Wade!_

**_Deadpool: Forgive her kiddies, she's just a little shy, but don't you worry! Your favorite Merc is going to take of that! Right Sky?_**

_Sky: ..._

**_Deadpool: She loves me. _**

*Thanks for all of the questions guys! It means a lot. And if you're interested in helping me out with my forum I'm still looking for people*

_**{Little yellow text box: Yay! Shameless advertising!}**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Deadpool: FEAR NO MORE MY ADORING PUBLIC! THIS FANFICTION HAS BEEN UPDATED! Happy? Relieved? Peeing yourself with excitment? Good. _**

_Sky: Because their lives revolve around on our updates right?_

**_Deadpool: Doesn't it? This is DEADPOOL, here! Of course their lives revolve around me! _**

_Sky: Of course, what was I thinking? Okay, we've got a lot of questions here so let's get started. _

**_Deadpool: Right, fire away Sky!_**

_Sky:_

YO, DEADPOOOOOOOLLLLL! YOU RULE, MAN!

Seriously, though, here are my questions to you:

Q1: I saw a clip from "That 70's Show" with some of the characters getting  
high and talking about religion, and it is from there that I ask YOU, The  
Deadpool, this question on their behalf: Do you believe that God could make a  
pair of boobs so big, even He couldn't lift them?

Q2: Do you think you could win in a fight against Reapers from the "Mass  
Effect" franchise? If so, how many could you take on?

Q3: What are your thoughts on Miles Morales, the new Ultimate Spider-Man?

Q4: If you were suddenly cast into the world of "Archer" in the middle of a  
mission the characters are on, what would you do before deciding to help them  
out? Also, would you join ISIS afterwards?

Q5: What is your favorite pizza?

Q6: What do chimichangas taste like?

Q7: Which book series do you like better: Daniel X or Maximum Ride? State your  
reasoning?

Q8: How does Sky manage to put up with you and NOT go insane?

Q9: Would you pull a prank on Batman, Wolverine, the Hulk, Red Hulk, and Nick  
Fury (the mainstream Marvel one)? And please let it involve expired  
chimichangas and laxatives.

Q10: Give me an emoti-con, please.

**_Deadpool: I do rule don't I? Alright off with these questions. _**

**_(1) Probably, he is God after all._**

**_(2) Reapers? Hold on a sec_**

**_*one google search later*_**

**_Those look intimidating as hell. IDK, maybe. One of these things would be a trip to handle for sure, don't know about multiple. _**

**_(3) He's alright, I guess. I prefer the old spidey. I mean, it's just not the same! _**

**_(4) I'd request a large sum of money. Large. Then if they keep paying me said sum, sure, I'd stay. _**

**_(5) MEAT LOVERS! Oh how I adore meat lovers, especially when you add some of the good stuff like taco sauce!_**

**_(6) Like chimichangas. KIDDING! They taste like awesome personified. And spicy. Some are spicy. But that's a good thing. Spicy is good. _**

**_(7) I'd have to say Maximum Ride, the name is cooler and they sort of remind of a mutant I see flying around every once in a while. _**

**_(8) What do you mean? I'm not that hard to work with! Hell, I think i'm a very reasonable guy! So what if I'm a little mentally unstable and like to break the 4th now and then. _**

_Sky: It's not easy. If only you guys could see this guys apartment, ugh. _

**_Deadpool: She loves me. _**

**_(9) Do you not KNOW me? Of course I will! Hell, I'd do that one for free! Check back in later and I'll tell you how it goes!_**

**_(10) Alright, I've got a new one just for you reviewer. You ready? You ready? _**

**_;D_**

**_Holy crap that's awesome! _**

_Sky:first I just wanna say I'm your biggest fan and I have a few questions 1. what was your favorite team up 2. how do feel about the fact that without wolverine you would have died of cancer years ago 3. do you like chicken or beef chimichangas best 4. what do think of the rest of your old weapon x buddies 5.  
how do feel about being immortal and never being with your true love death ps your awesome times ten_

_- Blaze X_

**_Deadpool: Hello my biggest fan! _**

**_(1) I love working with ol Stabby! And Spiderman! He's fun, even though he's been acting a little weird lately.._**

**_(2) You know, I haven't thought of it like that. Scary. _**

**_(3) A chimichanga, is a chimichanga. But if I had to pick, I'd go with beef. _**

**_(4) Meh. _**

**_(5) I hate it! I swear it feels like life just likes to shit on me every chance it gets. It hurts badly to think about too, so I try not to. But damn it! I can't help it. So yeah, it feels awful. Like everything I do is pointless. _**

**_(6) Thanks! You're awesome times ten for saying I'M awesome times ten!_**

_Sky: Uh ya don't have to answer, but how do ya feel about your new  
game. I'm a big fan of ya Deadpool. - Shadow Amaterasu_

**_Deadpool: Too bad kid, I'M ANSWERIN ANYWAY! Now, how do I feel about my new game? _**

**_HAPPY AS HELL! It's about time yours truly got a game of his own!_**

_Sky:_

Guess who, Deadpool? That's right! I've got another barrel of questions for  
you!

Question 1) Who would you rather have make a theme song for you; Weird Al, or  
Disney Cartoon Writers from the 90's, back when they actually had talent.  
Question 2) I saw a video of you dancing the Oppa Gangnam Style on Youtube.  
Tell me, what was going through your head as you did that?  
Question 3) Boxers or Briefs?  
Question 4) Have you ever been to Roanapur? It seems like the kind of place  
you'd hang out.  
Question 5) What's the best Funny Cat Video you've ever seen?  
Question 6) What are your thoughts on the Japanese ** industry?  
Question 7) You know how Wolverine was cloned to make X-23? What would you  
want your clone to be like if the writers made you one?  
Question 8) Is Lady Deadpool single? She really seems like my type. Scars or  
no scars, she's got a lovely personality, a wicked sense of humor, vast  
experience in assassination, and big boobies. She's the total package!  
Question 9) If you had a time machine, who's the first person you'd visit with  
it? I'd start with Harold Lloyd, and then move on to the Marx Brothers.  
Tonda Gossa!

**_Deadpool: How do you people manage to come up with all these questions? _**

**_(1) Weird Al. That guy's funny. And, uh, to be honest I'm not lovin Disney too much right now. _**

**_(2) How bad-ass it would look on youtube. Oh and getting the steps right. I think I did pretty well, if I do say so myself. _**

**_(3) NONE! hahahaha. _**

**_(4) I don't know, I haven't seen too much of Thailand. That is the one your talkin about right?_**

**_(5) The one with the cat on the keyboard. COMEDY GOLD!_**

**_(6) It's, eh, interesting to say the least. They know what they're doing that's for sure_**

**_(7) I'd want him to be exactly like me! You know so I have someone that will laugh at all my jokes! Oh, and say how awesome I am!_**

**_(8) Yeah, me and her, that got awkward real fast. She certainly is awesome though. Not as awesome as me, but, close. _**

**_(9) I'd visit Stan Lee way back when he did Spiderman, giving him some, uh, inspiration. _**

_Sky: And lastly, HEY, SKY! SUP, DP! I FIRST WANT TO SAY THA I AM CURENTLY DRAWING THE PICTURE  
AND THANK YOU FOR ANSERING ALL OF MY QUESTIONS!  
SPEAKING OF WHICH:  
Q1: WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE MORTAL KOMBAT CHARACTER? Why?  
Q2: IF YOU COULD SWITCH PLACES WITH ANY DC CHARCTER, WHO WOULD OT BE AND WHY?  
(YOU CANNOT PICK DEATHSTROKE BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE ALREADY SIMILAR!  
NOTE: NOT THE SAME, SIMILAR! YOU ARE NOT ON THE SAME AWESOME SCALE AS  
DEATHSROKE BECAUSE HE IS CLEARLY NOT AS AWESOME AS YOU!)  
Q3; MY GRANDMA FROM MY DAD'S SIDE IS SUPER ANNOYING AND MEAN TO ME AND MY  
SISTER! ANY ADVICE ON WHAT I COULD DO? BESISDES PUNCHING HER IN THE FACE? (I  
ALREADY KNOW THAT AIN'T GONNA WORK... *COUGH* SHE HAS A GUN *COUGH*  
Q4: DO YOU GUYS WANT PANCAKES? I MADE WAAAAY TOO MANY!  
Q5: HAS ANYONE TREATED YOU DADLY BASED ON FAVORISIM? MY MOM HAS TO ME AND I  
WAS WONDERING IF YOU EVER FELT THAT WAY  
Q6: DO ANY OF YOU GUYS WANNA BE IN A MOVIE I'M PROUCSING?  
Q7: SINCE YOU LIKE TO SING SOMETIMES, COULD WE SING TOGETHER? THAT WOULD BE  
AWESOME IF WE COULD!  
Q8: CAN I MAKE YOU A CHIMICHANGA? MY FAMILY SAYS THAT MINE ARE REALLY GOOD!  
Q9: HOW LONG WILL THIS STORY CONTINUE? NOT THAT I HATE IT I WAS JUST WONDERING  
(PLEASE CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS! IT'S REALLY GOOD!)  
Q10: WOULD YOU READ MY FANFIC ABOUT YOU? IT'S FUNNY AND I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT  
(AND IF YOU SAY NO BECAUSE YOU'RE BUSY WATCHING TV, ETC. THAT IS NOT A VALID  
EXCUSE)  
AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST: Q11: ARE YOU TIRED OF ME OFFERING YOU FOOD? IF SO, I CAN STOP... MAYBE;)  
Q12: COULD YOU TEACH ME HOW TO USE A GUN? (SORRY I LIED)  
Q13: WHAT YOU DO IF YOU MET PHEONIX WRIGHT AGIAN (THAT WAS MY SISTER'S QUESTION THAT SHE MADE ME TYPE)  
Q14: ( I CAN'T REMEMBER IF I ASKED YOU THIS OR NOT BUT..) WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE HARLEYPOOL SHIPING? (HARLEY QUINN X DEADPOOL)  
Q15 (ALSO MY SISTER'S QUESTION): HOW COULD I KILL SOMEONE AND GET ANY WITH IT?  
PS. THE REASON I WAS TYPING IN CAPS IS BEACAUSE I'M HYPED UP FOR THE NEW DEADPOOL GAME! IT'S GOING TO BE AEWSOME!_

**_Deadpool: Chun li, for obvious reasons, hehe. _**

**_(2) Whaaaat? Alright, fine. Batman. I'd have some fun being that guy. Or Superman! Could you imagine me with supes powers? Holy crap that'd be amazing!_**

**_(3) Curse her in your head! Works all the time. Or go get a gun yourself. Or hire a mercenary. Like me. _**

**_(4) Gimme all yo pancakes!_**

**_(5) Not really, kid. But I know that must be a pain in the ass for ya. You want my advice? Don't care. Don't give your mom the light of day. I don't know about favoritism but I do know what it feels like to be treated like crap. I feel for ya. _**

**_(6) Me? In a movie?! Absolutely! Since NO ONE ELSE WANTS ME IN A MOVIE, I'll do it. _**

_Sky: Didn't they say 'you guys?'_

**_Deadpool: They're just being nice, Sky. _**

_Sky: Right. _

**_(7) Sure we can! I've always wanted a singing buddy! _**

**_(8) Go right ahead, kid! You know I can't turn down a chimichanga!_**

**_(9) I don't know, depends on the fanfiction police. Who does that anyway? _**

_Sky: I don't know. I'll keep it going for as long as I can, but if it does go down hopefully someone will finish what I started. _

**_Deadpool: Why does there need to be a someone? I can do my own Q & A! _**

_Sky:..._

_**Deadpool: Anyway! Sure I'll read your fanfiction for ya! Anything for a fan right? Just look for my review!**_

_**(11) Are you kidding? I LOVE FREE FOOD! keep it comin!**_

_**(12) Of course kid, and don't worry, lying don't hurt anyone! (most of the time) **_

_**(13) I don't know, Harley's pretty hot, so I don't mind it. **_

_**(14) Very carefully. And quietly! There are plenty of tips on that one, but I'll save that for another chapter *winks* **_

_**I KNOW RIGHT? hot damn i'm excited. **_

_Sky: That's it for today. _

**_Deadpool: Really? Wow. _**

_Sky: Yup. Thanks for all the questions guys! If anyone is interested in doing a Q & A with a marvel character go on over to my forum and submit! _

**_Deadpool: Hey! Now that Sky is done shamelessly advertising, I want to make this Q & A a little more interesting. So, I, will ask YOU guys questions. And yes, ya gotta answer them. Why? Cause I said so that's why! First, Are you as excited for my game as I am? Second, how sexy do you think I am? Scale of 1 to 10. No, 1 to 5. And lastly! Who's your favorite mercenary?_**

**_Till next time! _**


	13. We are so inconsistent with our titles

_**WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

**_Deadpool: Now that I have your attention. _**

_Sky: THAT SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME!_

**_Deadpool: Did it? Great! Make sure you type that in all caps! _**

_Sky: Whatever. So, readers, a lot has happened since we last met..well, perhaps you should explain. _

**_Deadpool: No, no, YOU explain. _**

_Sky: Alright. So, you remember that prank you wanted Wade to pull? The one with the laxatives? Well, he did it. He REALLY did it. _

**_{Little text box: It was epic!} _**

**__**_Sky: This is what happened. Wade was very serious about pulling this prank, and chose Wolverine as his target, he made me tag along to 'document' the whole thing. For the 'kiddies' or something like that. I went out with Wade and watched as he got into a very violent fight with the Wolverine. Lots of blood, destruction, banter, the usual. And somewhere in the midst of all this, Wade managed to slip some laxatives into him. I have no idea how. But he did. Oh, and the hairy jerk called me a fangirl! Can you believe that?!_

**_Deadpool: Yes. _**

_Sky: SHUT UP! So, the laxatives kicked in, Wolverine stopped mid-fight and gave me and Deadpool the most terrifying glare I have ever witnessed. Long story short we are on the run from Wolverine, as a result I have been stuck in Wade's apartment for DAYS, hiding. _

**_Deadpool: We are not hiding! We're, uh, strategizing. _**

_Sky: Sure, and the chimichangas and beer that's apart of the strategy too right?_

**_Deadpool: What can I say? It helps me think..._**

_Sky: Of course, Wade. How about we get to some of these questions here?_

**_Deadpool: Let's do it!_**

**__**_Sky: Hey, guys! Nice chapter! Very funny!  
Anyway, to answer Deadpool's question,  
1.) I'm probably more excited than you are! I've been itching to play as you  
in a video game! (yes, I have played you in MvC3 but I couldn't kill anyone :(  
2.) Well... with your scars 2.5 (at the most... I'm sorry..) without your  
scars 5! But in that comic where you lost your healing factor, 1,000,000! You  
were totally hot! When I showed my friends a pic of that you should've saw  
their faces! LOL! SO funny!  
3.)YOU! I don't think I know anyone else._

But I also have questions that need answers!  
1) What's your favorite car?  
2) Could we throw a party in honor of your video game?  
3) Could Spider-Man and Wolverine guest star? THAT would be funny!  
And this one's worth 1,000 points!  
4) If I gave you on wish, what would you wish for? - Rosestar1324

**_Deadpool: No one is more excited than I am! And can we all agree that my game kicked some ass? Huh? Huh? Question time! _**

**_(1) Any car with my face on it!_**

**_(2) Hell yeah we can! I'll leave it to you, my very awesome fans, to handle all the details. _**

**_(3) We had the web head here not too long ago actually! He didn't last for very long though. And as for Stabby? I have a feeling we're gonna be seeing him real soon...do I get the 1,000 points now?_**

**_(4) Hmmm, you know what would be really nice? If I could die. So I can be with the love of my life, Death. *sigh* _**

_Sky: :Heeeeeeeey Deadpool, I'm answering your questions and asking a  
few 8ecause I'm awesome and so are you!  
1 - I don't play a lot of video games 8ut SURE AS HELL I'm playing yours!  
2 - To hell with scars. You're a 8adass, man! Can I give you a 6 on Da  
Official Sexy Scale? ;;;;)  
3 - Does Alucard from Hellsing count? If not then my favorite  
mercenary/assassin/ninja is pro8a8ly you.  
And my question is...is there any specific villain or hero out there you  
REALLY wanna fight 8ut can't 8ecause they're stuck in DC/a different Marvel  
universe? Just curious. ::::)  
Luv, Vriskaaaaaaaa_

**_Deadpool: YES! You can give me a 6 on the official sexy scale you awesome person you! _**

**_(1) Deathstroke of course! This rivalry must be settled!_**

**__**_Sky: Hey, DP. It's me again, you know, the guy who asked if you could prank all  
those guys with laxatives & expired chimichangas? Anyway, here are my  
questions:_

Q1: How did the prank go?

Q2: Did you know that Otto Octavius (Doc Ock) switched his mind with  
Spider-Man? That would mean he's living Spidey's life and RUINING IT FOR US  
TRUE BELIEVERS! (Hell, he even left Spidey to die in his old body and banished  
the last of his subconsciousness from his mind. **.)

Q3: How much money EXACTLY would you require if you worked for ISIS? And could  
you PLEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEE prank that douchebag Barry Dylan (a psycopathic  
cyborg from the Archer universe)? Or at least shove a sword up his **?

Q3: Who do you think is cooler, Ichigo Kurosaki (the protagonist of the manga  
series "Bleach") or Sasuke Uchiha (from the series "Naruto")?

Q4: If you gained a zanpakuto (a weapon from the "Bleach" series), what would  
you prefer to name it, and what would you wish it's ability would be?

Q5: What is your opinion on Anakin Skywalker (not the live action version, the  
one from the CGI tv series "Star Wars: The Clone Wars"), and his apprentice  
Ahsoka Tano? Also, if she were older, would you date her?

Q6: What's your favorite manga?

Q7: How hard did you laugh when you saw what the Mandarin (Ben Kingsley) was  
really like in Iron Man 3?

Q8: Did you know that you rocked in the Gangnam Style video of you?

Q9: What is your favorite version of the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

Q10: Could you give me some advice on how to keep my younger brother quiet (that doesn't involve killing or anything that might get me thrown in jail)?

Q11: What do you think about how Sesame Street introducing a new character whose father is in jail?

Q12: Man of Steel movie. Like or dislike?

Q13: What situation would have you and Wolverine teaming up?

Q14: How did you feel when you found out that Ultimate wolverine died? And that he had a son?

Q15: Give me an emoticon, then please tell me when you first tried a chimichanga.

Q16: Could you please watch the video of you causing mayhem in the world of Grand Theft Auto? - ShepardisaBOSS

**_Deadpool: Hey you! Great idea you had there pal!_**

_Sky: Yes, brilliant. _

_**Deadpool: Don't worry, Sky liked it too! She's just mad cause Wolvie called her a fangirl, that's all! So as for your questions..**_

**_(1) It went great!_**

**_(2) That's what that was? I knew there was something weird about him! He was actin' funny during our last team up. I should do something about that, you know, after I get all my other shit handled. _**

**_(3) Zeros. Lots of em. But hey, depends on what they would offer. And sure, I'd prank that guy for ya...but not for free, hehe. _**

**_(4) What would I name my mystical anime weapon? Hmmmmm, I know! I'd name it Superbadassanimeweaponofdestiny, and give the ability to prolong battles with lengthy advertisements! _**

**_{Little text box: No! Not lengthy advertisements!_**

**_(5) He's alright, better than his movie version I guess. And yeah, I would date her. Why not, right?_**

**_(6) Let me think...I don't think I really have a favorite to be honest with you. _**

**_{Little text box: I like the ones with boobs!}_**

**_(7) You should have seen me! I was laughing my ass off! MADE MY DAY. _**

**_(8) Yes, yes I did. _**

**_(9) The one with with the mutants and the turtles and the ninjas. And the Splinter. _**

**_(10) What, you would get thrown in jail if you punched him in the face?_**

**_(11) Really? Thats, interesting. _**

**_(12) I thought it was good. Not too bad. I thought Zod was hilarious. _**

**_(13) It would probably have to be something important. Like, you know, world ending or future destroying type situations. _**

**_(14) That was some sad stuff there. How does it go again? With the feels thing? Whatever, it hit there. In that..general...area. _**

**_(15) Sure! Here ya go! :3 I don't know what the hell that's supposed to be but it looks awesome! And the first time I tried a chimichanga, well, let me just say this. My world had changed. _**

**_(16) Mayhem! I love Mayhem!_**

_Sky: Have you ever watched ROBOT CHICKEN? If so, have you ever thought have doing live renactments to annoy, say, the XMEN/AVENGERS/whoever? For example, doing an impression of DUMPLESTILTSKIN? Also, how did those pranks go - FARTMONKEY_

_**Deadpool: Yeah, I've heard of it. I don't about doing impressions (though I love to do General Zod and Dr. Doom impressions, hehe) I'm always up for annoying the shit out of people! What else do you got for me? Oh, and like I said, the pranks went great! Ol Stabby's face was priceless!**_

_****__Sky: :I'm just gonna say this is he excited for the deadpool video game and can he fight batman and win (which som kid at my school said not me  
because #1 f $k that he's deadpool). - Demonlord99_

**_Deadpool: I love my game! Can you say, AWESOME? _**

**_(1) Two words. HEALING FACTOR. _**

_Sky: 1) What was the funniest prank call you ever did?  
2) Who's your daddy?  
3) Have you ever fought with Lobo or Chuck Norris?  
4) Do you know the meaning of life?  
5) Have you ever heard of Segata Sanshiro?  
6) What was the most awkward moment in your life? - NORMASTITZ_

**_Deadpool: (1) Out of boredom I recently called up SHIELD, with my cleverly disguised voice, offered them 45 pounds of burning hot taco sauce. Great stuff. _**

**_(2) Darth Vader!_**

**_(3) Nah, can't say I have. Not in this reality anyway. _**

**_(4)Wasn't it obvious? I thought everyone knew!_**

**_(5) Nope. _**

**_(6) I don't like talking about it *sobs* too painful!_**

**__**_Sky: Next, Hello Deadpool. I have one question for you. What would you do if all the red on you're suit turned green? Personally, I think I would look awesome, but that's just me. - The Dominator606_

**_Deadpool: I'd put a picture of a lantern on my chest, steal one of those power rings that I'm not supposed to know about and become the GREEN DEADPOOL! Well, I'd work on the name a little bit, but you know, same concept. _**

****_Sky: Hey DP,_

Have you ever watched ROBOT CHICKEN? If so, have you ever thought have doing live renactments to annoy, say, the X-MEN/AVENGERS/whoever? For example, doing an impression of DUMPLESTILTSKIN?  
Also, how did those pranks go? - FARTMONKEY

**_Deadpool: Well, I do love annoying people. And the X-Men are always fun. I'll need to look that up, tho. I do suddenly have some spare time.._**

**_Oh and the prank went great! Just as planned. _**

_Sky: ..._

_Next question, Q1: If you in DC universe, will you date Harley Quinn and kill the Joker?_

Q2: Are you really jealous that Elektra and The Punisher fall in love, while you in the Thunderbolts?

Q3: In Adventure Time, which girl will you kill, make out, or marry to?

Q4: Can one day that you and Venom become an awesome duo?

Q5: What's your thought of the Iron Man 3 movie?

Q6: What's your reacting of the Ultimate Spider-Man show (Because my reaction of the show is piss off)? - The Iron Patriot

**_Deadpool: Maybe. Depends. How involved is the Batman?_**

**_(2) Psssshhhh, I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous? Psshhh, pssshhh, yeah. Totally not jealous. _**

**_(3) I would love to tell you! If I knew what the hell you were talking about! How about this, YOU tell me about this show and I'll answer your question then. _**

**_(4) Sure! It can happen. Remind me to write to Marvel. _**

**_(5) Hilarious! I mean sure, it had it's down parts, and got all emotional and crap, but I thought it was funny as hell! Laughed my ass off all the way through. _**

**_(6) I used to think it was lame, crap, unoriginal then I became a guest star! Now I think it's okay. The jokes suck, tho. _**

_Sky: Hey Wade who's hotter (not in the literal sense .) Loki or Tony Stark? Who's more fun to prank Nick Fury, Wolverine, or Spiderman? Finally Victor is hotter than you in the X-men Origins movie but you are hotter than Wolverine! Ha ha ha what do you say to that Mr?!_

As for your questions- In X-men Origins I'd give you a 5 pre disfigurement 3 post (don't know why) and in the comics I'd give you either a 2 or a 1 if you're the version with the weird chin. My favorite Mercenary is Deathstroke (as you can probably tell by my pen name) Mwa ha ha ha! You come in second place though. But you know what they say 'If you're not first your last' ha ha ha. Ricky Bobby speaks words of great wisdom. - Deathstroke Terminator 

**_Deadpool: Hotter? Wait, what do you me 'not in the literal sense'? Like what, in looks? Eh, I don't know, Loki I guess. If I had to pick. _**

**_(2) Wolverine has the funniest reactions! But so does Nick Fury. Hmmm, that's a toughy. They're all fun!_**

**_(3) I can live with that. hehe. _**

**_{Little text box: Yay for Ryan Reynolds!}_**

**_Hmph, what's so great about Deathstroke?_**

_Sky: A lot of things actually. _

**_Deadpool: No one asked you Sky!_**

_Sky: Shut it Wade! _

_Anyway, From devilgirl._

Hey there deadpool! I've seen the gameplay of your game on YouTube and it's awesome! Plus you and death make an awesome pair!

**_Deadpool: Why thank you! I am awesome aren't I? And yes, we do make a lovely couple._**

**_Oh how I miss her. _**

_Sky: Deadpool, on a scale of one to ten (ten being most, one being least), how surprised would you be if the meaning of life turned out to be (dramatic pause followed by dramatic turn-and-point) YOU! - AetherFox_

**_Deadpool: I'd say 9. Believe or not, I've asked myself this before. I literally sat and said "Self, am I the meaning of life?" and self replied "Maybe teehee". _**

**_Long story short, it would shock me at first then I would realize that since I am AWESOME INCARNATE it would make sense that all life revolved around me._**

_Sky: Dear Deadpool,_

Given the choice between zombie Nazis and giant mutant flying chimichangas which would you rather fight and how would you fight/defeat them.

Here's some money- [$O$} spend it "wisely" - AllgoodPhil 

**_Deadpool: What sort of question is that? Of course I'm fighting the giant mutant flying chimichangas! All I have to do is blast 'em right out of the sky, then proceed to eat them. _**

**_Is-is that...internet money? I LOVE INTERNET MONEY! Now I have to give you something! Here have an emoti-thing-timey-wimey. _**

**_:D_**

**_I need new emoti-things. _**

_Sky: Wow, okay just discovered this story and am LOVING IT! Great job Sky! And I recently started reading some of your comics and you are by far the funniest comic book character in any universe! And I love funny guys *just so you know* anyway, on to the questions:  
1: Not really a question but I made this emoticon thingy myself and I think it's awesomely cute. Are you ready for the awesomeness, can you handle such epicness? Well, here it is: _ BAM! ARE YOU NOT IMPRESSED?_

2: Sky, I gotta know, is Deadpool holding you hostage with Blind Al? It's okay, if Deady is looking just blink twice so I know (just an fyi I know where he lives and can rescue you if need be).

3: This is for my masked merc: I just wanted to say that I think you and Syryn (Theresa-Banshee's daughter) are just so cute together. Not sure what happens to her but just wanted to say you 2 are awesome!

4: have you done any pranks towards Al, and if so, has she gotten the upperhand?

5: So I've read Deadpool kills the Marvel universe and I just gotta ask: Are you okay? You seemed a little, oh I don't know, angry and more homicidal than usual. I mean, you blew up Spidey's face! And the thing with Kitty was so freaking epic. I thought you were freaking badA but I just want to know you're doing okay.

6:Again, Deadpool: since you like chimichangos so much have you ever eaten churros? Or now that I think of it shwarma? Food for thought (see what id did there- food lol I'm hilarious)

7:which Disney princess is your favorite and why?

8: Going along with other people but I have to ask what are your opinions of Gamora? I think she's epic and she is one of the most feared fighters in the universe (what with being Thanos's daughter and all) just wandering though, what do you think of her?

9: if you were ever in possession of the Infinity Gauntlet what would you do with it. And finally:

10: who would you want to be cast as you if they ever made a Deadpool movie?  
(Not that Barackapool crap, the real deal) *cough cough* Ryan Reynolds *coughcough*  
V

Now to answer your questions: 1-I think on a scale of one to five you are infinity plus infinity *your scars don't bother me one bit, sweetie _ 2- I cannot wait for your videogame, it should be epic just like you! And thirdly..I don't know any mercs but if I had to choose it would be...YOU BABY! IS THAT ANSWER ENOUGH? - MoreThanMeetsTheEys96

**_Deadpool: I AM FUNNY AREN'T I? _**

**_(1) Is that a line? I want a line! Sky! How do I do that shit?_**

_Sky: __

**_Deadpool: __**

**_Sweet!_**

**_(2) Hostage? No one is being held hostage silly fan!_**

**__**_Sky: *winks multiple times*_

_**(3) Thanks! I try to be cute with everyone I come in contact with! Well, most of the time. Some of the time. Eh.**_

_**(4) I've tried! Trust me. **_

_**(5) Oh, that thing? Pssh. Yeah, I'm fine, just my usual amount of crazy. You know, some days I wish I could be THAT Deadpool again. **_

_Sky: So you can continue to obliterate the fourth wall? It was practically non-existent by the time you were done. _

**_(6) I LOVE CHURROS! So crunchy! I've stolen some shwarma from the Avengers it was alright. _**

**_(7) Ariel. I hear a lot of good things about red heads. *winks*_**

**_(8) Eh, she's alright. Hot. For a girl with green skin anyway. _**

**_(9) Isn't it obvious? TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Deadpool for president anyone?_**

**_then make the perfect chimichanga. _**

**_(10) Ryan Reynolds would be nice. He actually knows me! _**

**_YES THAT IS ANSWER ENOUGH!_**

_Sky: I was recommended this story from my friend and I gotta tell ya, it didn't disappiont. Now that's enough of calm demeanor. DEADPOOOOOL! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.  
To answer your questions:  
1 A video game staring you? Hells yeah I'm excited  
2 forget your rules you are definitely a 10 on a sexy scale baby  
3 Are there any other mercs?  
NOW MY QUESTIONS  
1) In "Deadpool Kills The MU" how did you kill my baby Nightcrawler?  
2) Would you consider getting with Rogue since she can't touch and you wear a complete jumpsuit?  
3) What's your fav ok second fav food (since we all know the first)  
4) What's your fav restaurant?  
5) if you stared in a movie who would play your leading lady?  
6) If you could cameo in any Marvel movie which one would you?  
7) Follow up question, any movie at all  
8) Do you think you and Joker would get along (you can share Harley ;) - RandomWriter101_

**_Deadpool: Hehe, thank you. _**

**_(1) With kindness! No, but really, you don't wanna know. _**

**_(2) Of course! In fact me and Rogue are actually friends! _**

**_{Little text box: But..I thought she hated us?} _**

**_No, no she was just joking! All our friends like to mess with us like that!_**

**_{Little text box: Oh.} _**

**_(3) Churros!_**

**_(4) The kitchen in the Avengers tower. _**

**_(5) There was only one leading lady for me..._**

**_(6) Avengers 2_**

**_(7) The next RomCom!_**

**_(8) Me and the Joker? Yeah, I think we'd get along alright. We gotta have a thing or two in common, right? And as for Harley, I wouldn't blame him if he decided not to share, hehe. _**

_First, no, I am NOT excited for your game. Second, on a scale of 1 to 5, 0. And third, definitely not you. Now I have a question for you. How DARE you make this "fanfiction"? This isn't even a story! And besides, we all know I'm awesomer than you. - Wolverine_

**_Deadpool: Wolverine? What the hell are doing on my story? _**

**_Well (1) Fine! If you don't care about my game, I don't care about you stupid movie coming out! (2) LIKE YOU LOOK ANY BETTER STUBBY! (3) This is TOTALLY fanfiction! You're just too lame to see how awesome this is! _**

_Sky; Maybe we should be a little nicer, since he is really pissed at us right now..._

**_Deadpool: I REGRET NOTHING! _**

_Sky: Of course you don't. We-is someone at the door?_

**_Deadpool: It's nothing! Just keep typing. _**

_Sky: Oh, okay. That's all for this chap-_

**_Deadpool: Oh! And I have another question to my adorable little shmucks out there! You ready for this?_**

**_You like chimichangas? __**

_Sky:..._

_Anyway, wish us luck._


	14. Who wants to be a chapter title? Anyone?

_**Deadpool: Well, here it is Fanfiction. The update. Did I miss you guys? No, not really. But i'm sure you missed me! Probably pissing all over your selves now, 'cause you're just that happy to see me. Hell, you guys are so devoted to me and my awesomeness that even though my writer left for Tacobell 4 days ago and still hasn't come back yet, I'll continue what we started. For you guys. So no bitching about it. **_

_**Ow! What the fu-oh, yeah, Wolvie's here too. **_

**Wolverine: Damn it, Wade! I told you not to call me that! You better delete that crap. **

_**Deadpool: Sure thing 'ol buddy, 'ol pal! (Yeah, not gonna happen). Let's get to some questions! But before we begin, like the last time I wrote my own stuff, I don't give two shits about grammar and what not. So deal with it. Anyway, question number one, If Wolverine was slipped the laxatives, how is he chasing after you instead of rushing toward the nearest restroom?**_

**Wolverine: What the hell do you think I was doin? Picking daisies? I spent a whole damn day in the bathroom, before I went after this freak. **

_**Deadpool: Hehehe *clears throat* Alright, next question, Anyway Mr. Deadpool sir how did you feel about how they made you in the TV Show Ultimate Spiderman? I mean it was your debut episode and all.**_

_** Deadpool: All well was pretty good till it started with the 'unalive' crap. What is that? 'Unalive'. **_

_**Anways, let's keep going here.**_ 1) who is your best friend  
2) you've fought the Hulk twice once to live once to die would you do it again and if you did why  
3) who is your favorite x man not including Cable  
4)if you had a catch phrase what would it be  
5)have you ever drove someone insane just by talking

_**1. Myself**_

_**2. Fight the Hulk again? Why would I fight him again? If there was a nice sum of money involved, sure, but till then hell no!**_

_**3. Rogue. Hey, Logan! Maybe-Ow!**_

**Wolverine: No.**

_**4. "BOOM! CATCHPHRASE!" Clever, hmm?**_

_**5. Have I ever drove insane just by talking? Why of course n-Damn it Logan!**_

**Wolverine: YES. **

_**Deadpool: Moving on,**_ Do you like burritos?

1. If you could be any animal what would it be?

2. Ever watch tales from the crypt?

3. What's up with you and domino?

_**Deadpool: Not as much as chimichangas, but yeah. **_

_**1. Platypus!**_

_**2. No. **_

_**3. Eh, it's complicated. **_

_**Deadpool: Next!**_ DUH, of course I like chimichangas! ::::D  
And youd 8etter tell us how this whole Wolverine event went! Did you kick his ass? Of course you did, pfffffffft.  
Anywaaaaaaaay, thanks for answering my question! And here are some more for you:  
1) What's your favourite num8er? (You can pro8ably guess mine ::::P)  
2) What's your favourite emoti-thingy?  
3) WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A MOVIE YET?! 8LUH!  
4) I'm worried my friend might 8e modelling herself after Wolverine, she's a 8ig fan of him. Any tips on returning her to reality or just kicking her ass? Either works...  
5) Sky, are you a fangirl of a certain masked mercernary? Hmmmmmmmm?  
Pfft, of course you are.  
Vriska

_**Deadpool: D-Did I kick his ass? *looks at Logan* Yes and no. You see, fights between us can get a little messy, with our healing factors and what not. Long story short, he found me, we fought, we had a beer now he's at my place watching me answer all your questions.**_

**Wolverine: Answer the queston, bub. **

_**Deadpool: Like you can tell me what to do! Anyway, **_

_**1. 7 **_

_**{Little text box: Oh, oh! I know this! Is it 13?}**_

_**2. :3 - Look at it! Ihavenoideawhatitisbutit'ssoadorablefghjkhlhufjfjd hjsdh**_

_**3. I KNOW! I already have a game why not a movie? Maybe I could use some of my connections at High Moon Studios...**_

_**4. Yeah, I can see how that would be a problem. My advice? *looks at Logan* Kick her ass...**_

**Wolverine: Leave 'er alone. Kid maybe on to something.**

_**Deadpool: Oh and Sky is not here, but if she were I think she would say that she is a HUGE Deadpool fan girl and has bought numerous amounts of posters and has read every single comic yours truly has been featured in. **_

**Wolverine: Oh yeah? Is that why she hasn't come back from Tacobell, yet? **

**_Deadpool:NEXT QUESTION! _**Qi would u ever join the akatsuki and if u did would u and kakuzu get along.(hes greedy)  
Q2 ok your hired to kill a dream demon. Not just any demon the one and only Freddy krueger. Now once u found him u find out that he has the same personality as u do do u still kill him or not  
Q3 whose the quietest person u ever met  
Q4 how long do u think it would take to annoy Jason voorhees before he takes his machete to knock your head off  
Q5 will u pull a prank on Tony stark please I'm mad at him. Ill buy u a churro  
Q6 can u kidnapp wolverine and mail him over to me please. Ill get u chimichangas

**_Deadpool: Only for the outfits. As for that guy..hell if I know. _**

**_2. If he's willing to collaborate on a few jobs, sure. Money will probably be an issue. I'm not one for sharing._**

**_3. Wouldn't know. Everyone I come in contact with is pretty chatty. I'll need a minute for that one._**

**_4. Hehe, not long. _**

**_5. A churro, you say...? Hmmm, details please. _**

**_6. Uhh.._**

**Wolverine: You want me, you come and f*cking get me. **

**_Deadpool: By the way, he's here. Your welcome, fan. Off we go to our next question! Oh...this one. I don't feel like re-typing all of "Emmy's" questions so I'll just give you my answer..._**

**_No. _**

**_Deadpool: _**Dear, Deadpool. Is this a question?

**_I don't know, is it?_**

**_Deadpool: _**1) In the Marvel Universe who would you marry, do, kill?  
2) Same thing but DC  
3) If you invented a game of rock, paper, scissors, what would the items be?  
4) If you could have any color in the world as a skintone what color would you chose?  
5) Out of the X-Men who is the hottest?  
6) If you had to marry any condiment which would you marry?  
7) Origins ruined you, do you think they also botched Gambits character? If so who do you think should play him?  
8) How would you kill the writers of Origins?

**_1. Marry: Death Do: Psylocke Kill:Haven't I killed everybody already?_**

**_2. Marry: Nobody Do: Wonder Woman Kill: Deathstroke. Gettin' real tired of his shit. _**

**_3. Sword, gun, chimichanga. I would play that. _**

**_4. Sexy purple. No can resist sexy purple. _**

**_5. Wolverine: Watch whatcha say here, bub_**

**_Deadpool: What? I was just going to say that I, uh, think Rogue is the most attractive of the X-Men and I, uh, respect her a lot. Yeah._**

**_6. Hot sauce. Me and Hot Sauce go way back. _**

**_7. Well for one, you're not supposed to understand what he's saying! His accent gotta be thicker. _**

**_8. Good question, how would you do it Logan?_**

**_Wolverine: Slowly and painfully. _**

**_Deadpool: There you go. Let's keep the ball rolling shall we? 1. _**What's your Favorite Non-Marvel PC Game?  
2. If you could... you know... get in bed.. Hehehe.. With ANY girl you want in the X-Men Team.. Who would it be My Mayn? Oh.. By the way.. I know It's your Fan-fiction and all.. BUT! ONLY ONE! NOT ALL! If you pick all, Your penis will fall and you would never be able to reproduce EVER again!  
3. Dunno If you'll hate me for this but.. Are you a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog? I'm a major fan!  
4. What do you have to complain about your game? And Well.. I think It was too easy.. I was able to beat all challenges and stuff... xD  
Yes... I RULE DEADPOOL! DEAL WITH IT! ONE DAY WE'LL BOTH SHINE AS PROFESSIONAL KILLERS!  
4. If you could ever date an Anime girl.. Who would It be?  
5. Can you treat Sky a little bit Nicer? You know... I kinda feel bad for her... Be a bit friendly.. Kay?  
6. I know you're an extreme and creative prankist but what if Someone else pranked you hard enough to destroy that hard-owned reputation?  
7. Deadpool... Just How Exactly old are you? Seriously.. I'm 13.. xD  
8. Dante is my favorite gaming character(Because of the thing that you became a gaming character so recently) What do you like most from his arsenal of weapons? And What are your favorite abilities from him? and If you two will be able to become life-long partners? Would you accept?  
9. Oh Yeah.. Don't forget to do me a emoca-thingy for meh! You don't wanna make your most badass fan unhappy.. Now would you?  
10. What kind of games do you like most?  
11. Who's your current date?  
12. What do you mostly prefer? Swords? Sais? Knifes? Hammers? Or Hand-To-Hand Combat?  
13. Oh yeah.. A question for Sky... I know about the whole Internet privacy thing... but... Exactly how old are you? I like to take a guess... Somewhere nearby 17? xD  
14. Another question for Sky.. How's Deadpool treating you these days?  
15. Another question from Sky.. What's YOUR favorite Video game?

**_Deadpool: Sheesh. Alright, let's do this. _**

**_1. Ain't nobody got time for that! I've got shit to do!_**

**_2. Hello? Healing factor? ALL OF THEM MY MAN! Bring it. _**

**_3. No. _**

**_4. Oh you thought my game was easy? CONGRADULATIONS! What you want a cookie? I have no complaints, other than how SHORT it was. _**

**_5. Well, you know I would but..she's not here. Damn Tacobell. _**

**_6. Never. gonna. happen. _**

**_7. How old is Ryan Reynolds?_**

**_8. I like his coat. Red is my color, you know. He can keep all his weapons and crap. I've got all the firepower I need. As for a team-up...depends on what for. _**

**_9. Normally I wouldn't give a shit but you know I'll do anything for my fans! You want an emo-thing! You got it! _**

**_:D _**

**_I'm such a good person. _**

**_10. Games with me in them. _**

**_11. I haven't had a date since that one time with Domino. _**

**_12. Nothin' beats a sword. Other than guns. _**

**_13. I'll answer these for her! After all, no one knows Sky like I do. _**

**_How old is she? Hell if I know! Young! She's young. _**

**_14. I treated her great! I even let her have some of my chimichangas!_**

**_15. I know if she were here she would say that MY video game was her favorite. _**

**Wolverine: Uh-huh. **

**_Deadpool: What?! Since she's such a big fan it would make sense right? Alright, next question. _**Deadpool...EAT YOUR SOUP, EAT YOUR SOUP!

Also...: think you are getting your own movie. I read the wiki page about you (cause who can resist Wade Willson?) And it said that your gunna get your own spinoff of Xmen Origions Wolverine.

Also watch on youtube pewdiepie plas deadpool. You two would be best friends.

Sky if you want to escape... go to the nearest tacobell and tell the cashier. The blue moon shines durring noon. He'll take you to a secert underground bunker to hide from a certain merc with a mouth.

Deadpool who would you choose as your girlfriend forever...Death... Lady Dp..Inez Temple...Rouqe... or...a taco.

**_Deadpool: NO! _**

**_1. I make it a habit to take what Wikipedia has to say with a grain of salt. Don't my precious fan, it'll happen. _**

**_2. Wait, first answer me this. WHO THE HELL IS PEWDIEPIE?! _**

**_3. IT WAS YOU! _**

**_4. Death of course! With the taco coming in at a close second. _**

**_Deadpool: Neeeext, question. _**Hey deadpool your ultimate badass asskicking awsomess. My first question is very important. Did headpool really get infected? Other muts lost healing factors but he still had it. the first marvel zombies zompool was running AWAY from surfer. Why? Q3. Was that cannipool?(cannibal deadpool) Q4. Do you watch red vs blue? Q5. Is sky hot? Q6. Can you set me up with wanda wilson? Q7. What happened to rougepool?Q8. If I had your powers and a black and red version of your costume would we be enemies or a team? Q9. Who wants some tacos! Q10. Want a job?

_**Deadpool: Read the damn comics! **_

_**3. Sure. **_

_**4. I know about it, can't say I'm a fan. **_

_**5. No. **_

_**6. Sure, but I gotta warn ya. You better know what you're getting into. **_

_**7. I kinda want to know that myself. I thought we really had something. **_

**Wolverine: Who the hell is Rougepool?**

_**Deadpool: Nothing, um, important. **_

_**8. Imitate all you want skippy. No one can beat the real thing. Unless you're willing to play sidekick, we'd probably be enemies. **_

_**9. ME!**_

_**10. Sure, just give me the details. **_

**Wolverine: You done?**

_**Deadpool: Not yet! Few more to go. **_Dude would you, ya know get down and dirty with Harley Quinn. Also what's your favorite explosive. Apart from pew pew guns what's your fav? Can you kill Logan for me? On a scale from 1 to 10 in awesomeness I give you a 100000000000000000000000

**_Deadpool: If the opportunity were to present itself, yeah. _**

**_2. Rocket Launchers, you can never go wrong with a rocket launcher._**

**_3. Why do you people ask me about Logan NOW?_**

**Wolverine: You want me dead, bub? Like I said. Come and f*cking get me. **

**_Deadpool: LAST QUESTION?.._**.How do I feel about Spiderman?**_ Me and Spidey are pals! Even tho evil Elton John started messing shit up. Yes, yes, I know I didn't treat him all too well when he was here, but he ruining my Q & A! _**

**Wolverine: You had the webhead here?**

**_Deadpool: Yeah. What about it?_**

**Wolverine: Tell ya later. **

**_Deadpool: Oh. Okay. Well, I hope this satisfied your Deadpool cravings! And gracias to all of you who replied to my question! Stale cookies for all of you! Logan, you got anything to say to my readers._**

**Wolverine: no. **

**_Deadpool: Great! Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta make a quick stop to Tacobell..._**


	15. Did anyone ever pay attention to this?

**_Deadpool: GUYS I-I-I can't do it! You tell them Sky! *sobs*_**

_Sky: Fine, fine. This will be the very last chapter of Ask Deadpool. Yes, yes, I know very sad. But I just don't have the time for it anymore. So, how about it Wade. One last go around? _

**_Deadpool: Fine! Whatever! _**

**Wolverine: What the hell is going on?**

_Sky: Wolverine? You're still here?_

**Wolverine: Got nothin' else better to do. **

_Sky: Oh. Okay. On with the questions. Hey Deadpool! I've got many questions for you again!_

Q1. Between a fat girl and a muscular girl, which one would you wanna do first? We know you'd do both eventually, but which comes first.  
Q2. I know you and Death are pretty close, so do you think you could ask her to put the real Spiderman back in his body, and send Dr. Octopus to Hell where he belongs? And if you can't do that, could you at least kill his body so the faker can't use it anymore? Honestly, I think the fans would be fine with either, but I leave the final call up to you and the Missus.  
Q3. When you and Death start a family, how do you think the parent-teacher conferences are gonna go?  
Q4. Who do you think would win in a fight between Bigfoot and Santa Claus?  
Q5. On a scale of 1 to 10, how awesome would it be for you to kill a man with a sock full of butter?  
Q6. We both know you love video games and boobies, so what are your 5 favorite pairs of video game boobies?  
Q7. If we ignore the comic books (and really, who doesn't in this day and age of manga) do you think the real Spiderman would do well in a three-way relationship with Chun-Li and Cammy from Street Fighter?  
Q8. Answer this one when Logan isn't around. If you didn't have to worry about the energy drain, on a scale of 1 to 100, how freaky would things get between you and Rougepool?  
Q9. Same as question 8, but if you did have to worry about the energy drain.  
Q10. We all know Logan has a bunch of illegitimate kids out there, but do you have any? If you did, and you met them, how would you treat them?  
Q11. Last question for now, I swear, but it's in two parts. Would you consider dressing up in drag if it could get you into the Women's Wrestling League? And would you consider dressing up in drag just for fun?

**_Deadpool: Muscle girl first. I could explain my reasons but, uh, I don't think you would want to hear them. _**

**_(2) As much as I would love to put Fat Elton John right where he belongs, my poor Death can't do it. Has to do with Fate or something like that. _**

**_(3) Unlikely that it would happen to start with, but oh mama would that be fun. Or should I say, fun(ny). _**

**_(4) Depends on the mood Santa is in. Don't let his jollynessness fool ya. That mofo can be a mean son of a bitch. _**

**_(5) 11_**

**_(6) I love 'em all, really. _**

**_(7) Nope. _**

**_(8) *Looks at Logan, who is sitting on the couch far from the computer, watching TV* 200, heehee. _**

**_(9) About 80, it's a risk I'm willing to take *winks*]_**

**_(10) I generally very, uh, safe when it comes to that. If I did have some tho...well, I would take the opportunity to teach everything I know. The Chimichanga way of life and all that crap. _**

**_(11) I actually have wore a dress before. Do you know who, er, Jean Grey is by chance?_**

**Wolverine: The hell are you talking about?**

_**Deadpool: Nothing Logan! Nothing at all. **_

_Sky: Next, How do you feel about Ryan Renolds playing you again in the Deadpool movie?_

**_Deadpool: I don't care! I just want my damn movie, already. _**

_Sky: Q1: Tell me ALL about your..."date"...with Domino. Please?_

Q2: What is your impression of the manga series "Attack on Titan"? And how many Titans from that series do you think you could fight against and win?

Q3: Please don't be too harsh on Sky? She just wanted some time for herself.

Q4: Did you know that in China and Japan, their word for the number four means "death"? That would mean someone could call you "Shipool," because that would mean Deadpool.

Q5: Who would you want to be the new Batman in the next film with the Dark Knight in it: Ryan Gosling, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Josh Brolin, or Armie Hammer?

Q5: What are your thoughts on the film "The Wolverine"? I personally thought it was AWESOME!

Q6: On a scale of 1 to 10, with 10 being the shittiest, how would you rank "G.I. Joe: Retaliation"?

Q7: If you could control either fire, earth, wind, or water, which one would you choose? AND YOU CAN ONLY CHOOSE 1, DAMMIT!

**_Deadpool: How are YOU hanging fan? I'm hanging all right. I guess. _**

**_(1) Hehe, Maybe when you're older kid. _**

**_(2) Attack on Titan, something I actually know about. It's pretty good. Kinda makes me wish I could get in there and kill me a titan or two. Have you seen those things? And I thought I was bad, those mofo's. Yikes. _**

**_(3) I can see that. BUT TACO BELL? REALLY? REALLY?_**

_Sky: LIKE I HAD OPTIONS!_

**Wolverine: Shut the f*ck up, both of ya!**

_**(4) NEXT QUESTION! Ahem. To be honest, I just want someone that'll do Bats justice. Heh, maybe that Cavill guy should just play both parts. I'd pay good money to see that. **_

_**(5/6) **_**Wolverine: I thought it was pretty damn good. **

_**Deadpool: NO ASKED YOU STABBY!**_

_**(7) -7 **_

_**(8?) Choose 1? BUT I'M THE AVATAR DAMN YOU! Nah, probably fire. I like fire. **_

_Sky: You watch Avatar: The Last Airbender?_

**_Deadpool: What the crap is that? _**

_Sky: Nevermind. 1. What's your favorite kind of movie?  
2. Who's the sexiest man in the world (besides you!)?  
3. My dad thinks he's sexier than you. What are your thoughts on that?  
4. If for some reason Sky doesn't come back can I be your writer so you won't have to keep typing by yourself?  
5. Do you think the reason she left was because you drove her crazy?  
6. If it wasn't a bird or a plane, then what was it?  
7. What would happen if I put 50 tons of sugar, 40 beers, Wolvie, Spidey, Bob, you and a sexy girl in the same room together?  
8. Do you believe in magic?  
9. Can you do a head stand and drink water at the same time?  
10. My sister keeps calling you Spider Man even after I told her you wasn't. What should I do about it?  
11. If there was a zombie apocalypse, could you be a part of my team. I'll let you be team leader!  
12. If you ever needed to repopulate the Earth with anyone (because said zombie apocalypse happened) who would it be?  
and finally 13. Who do you think should be co-star in your movie?_

**_Deadpool: (1) Boobs and explosions. Next!_**

**_(2) You want me to be real honest? Fine. That Cavill guy. What's his name? Peter? Bob? Whatever. I gotta say, that guy. That guys got genes. Damn good genes._**

**_(3) Tell your Dad to go through what I went through at Weapon X and see how sexy he looks. _**

**_(4) Well, it looks like I need a new writer anyway *sobs* the job is yours kid. _**

**_(5) Nah, I think Sky just needed a little fresh air is all. _**

_Sky: *whispers* You have no idea_

**_(6) The last f*ck I gave flying away. _**

**_(7) Chaos. Sweet, sweet chaos. _**

**_(8) Kinda have to at this point. _**

**_(9) DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M DEADPOOL BITCH *cough* Ugh, sounded better when Juggo-what's his face said it. _**

**_(10) Tell 'er how awesome I am! Maybe then she'll forget all about the web-head! _**

**_(11) Sure, thing. _**

**_(12) Psylocke. She has some, uh, good genes too. Hell, she could co-star in my movie if she wanted. _**

_Sky: Q1 Disney offered u to be part of there Disney movies what movie would u be in? Ps they paid u.  
Q2 why do u carry two blades.  
Q3 what rock band do u listen to  
Q4 do u hAve othet hobbies besides assinations  
Q5. Autobots or decepticons  
Q6 how does a chimichanga taste like  
Q7 why do u like to break. The fourth wall  
Q8 hey if u had to have an intern who would it be and why  
Q9 have u ever had a stalker  
Q10 ok how can I avoid micheal Myers if I were in his house on a dare.  
Ok now this is for sky. Pleade bring tacos to deadpool and did u know wolverine was a guest. So that's why u left to taco bell. Ps hi sky later_

**_Deadpool: I'd comment on the first part, but uh, he's RIGHT there so. Yeah. _**

**_(1) I wanna be in the Little Mermaid. Go fishin', hehe. _**

**_(2) Cause I can. _**

**_(3) I used to listen to ACDC all day long. Stupid Ironman..._**

**_(4) I make little kitten sweaters_**

**_*Logan laughs in the background*_**

**_(5) Decepticons! _**

_Sky: Soundwave for the win!_

**_{Little text box 1: Megatron! Megatron!}_**

**_(6) Heaven. _**

**_(7) Hell if I know. _**

**_(8) I don't know if I want an intern. I mean, if I didn't have to PAY them. Sure. _**

**_(9) Yes, yes I have. _**

**_(10) Walk around with Judge Dredd type scowl on your face, with a machete in your hand. He won't touch you. _**

**_(11) _**_Sky: He got plenty of tacos when he busted down the door and practically held the place hostage. And yes, I know Wolverine was a guest. Wade told me all about it. _

_Sky: 1. In the game, You said that you will like the prop managers to make you a guitar. Huh? Since you're flexible and all that. (No wrong thoughts Ladies. ;) ) How well would you do with a Skateboard?  
(By the way, You look Hilarious on that Ballerina Deadpool costume in the game.. xD)  
2. You vs Dante vs Sasuke.. Who'll win?  
3. Now.. Will you kindly prank Bruce Wayne for me? I'll send you imaginary Chimichangas! You won't feel them but you'll taste them!  
4. IF you can get ONE super power. ANY Super power but just ONE! What will you choose? Choose wisely...  
5. What's your Favorite Song?  
6. WILL you and Sky have an relationship? Don't kill me.. Just asking.. xD  
7. Hey! Will you blow up High Moon Studios and ask them to make some DLC to your game? :)  
8. AND Final question... IDUNHAVEAFINALQUESTIONSOMAKEONEYOURSELFANDANSWERIT FORMEH!_

**_(1)Give me a few hours, I'd be fine. _**

**_(2) Actually I think me and Dante would team up, whoop Sasuke's ass and drop the kid off at his leaf/branch/bush/whatever village and go grab some pizza. _**

**_(3) Bruce Wayne? ABOUT DAMN TIME! I've been waiting for one of you kitties to ask!_**

**_(4) X-Ray vision. Heehee. _**

**_(5) Renegade by Styx. IT'S MEH JAM!_**

**_(6) Nope. I ain't no damn pedo. _**

**_(7) Good idea. _**

**_(8) YOULAZYBUMYOUMAKEAQUESTIONANDIANSWERTHEHELLDOYOUTH INKTHISIS?_**

_Sky: Q1: Will you get a chance to get a sequel of your video game?  
Q2: Every time that Cable talking about something that's importing, do you always get bored and try anything to ignore or avoid it? (Ex: Shoot yourself in the face.)  
Q3: Do you think the Man of Steel movie is better then the Superman Returns movie?  
Q4: So, what do you think of the other version of you in the Ultimate Spider-Man show? (Because they change the origin, make him less violent and more... young, and the voice, need like a Kassir or North type of voice.) PS: (I meant John Kassir and Nolan North)._

**_(1) I'll make sure I do. _**

**_(2) Most of the time, yes. _**

**_(3) What is this? This is a question? Is it better? YES. _**

**_(4) Nolan North is my one, true voice actor! Though for a kids show, they didn't do too bad._**

_Sky: 1) If you had the choice, would you stop killing people?  
2) I know you don't usually like to kill kids, so do you value children as much as other people or is there another reason?  
3) Oh and last but not least... Do you really want to die? I mean... I hate that my life is the way it is, but I still can't imagine dying just to be done with it... and I'd be really sad if you died for real. I haven't read all your comics so I don't know if you do. I almost cried when spiderman died. I mean I figure he'd be nicer to you than anyone else so I started to like him a little._

**_Deadpool: Thank you for your kind thoughts, stranger. Now for your questions. _**

**_(1) If people stop paying me for it, yeah. Or maybe not. I don't know. _**

**_(2) Kids are innocent, ya know? I don't like getting them involved if I don't have to. _**

**_(3) Well, it's more than just having a sucky life. My girl Death is waiting for me too. _**

_Sky: Hi deadpool!, hi wolverine! Devilgirl here. Do you have a favorite female character, if so who?, why ?do you like like her? Please tell. Bye boys._

**_Deadpool: Death is my number one, but, uh *whispers* I do like me some Rogue. Ow! Damn it Logan!_**

**Wolverine: I did like this red-head. **

_Sky: Omg I love how you (deadpool ) messes with logan... but I like Logan though lol... anyways I hope he's on the next one because I want him to see this... oh also can you give me an emoti -thingy... I would really like that coming from you... and I hope Sky is okay_

**_Deadpool: Heh, wish granted. Oh and here you go! ;D I like the little winky one. _**

**Wolverine: Who are you people anyway? **

_Sky: *sighs* Why I love you and iam hot_

**_Deadpool: K, good to know. _**

**Wolverine: You got some weird fans, bub.**

_Sky: Well, I guess this is it. Thanks everyone for all of your questions! Seriously, you've been awesome!_

**_Deadpool: NOOOOOOOO! Who is gonna be my writer now! I can't write this crap by myself! _**

**Wolverine: Don't look at me. **

_Sky: Hold on! I send this out to any fan-fiction writers out there who love Deadpool. If you're interested in being Wade's next writer, be my guest. Just message me if you decide to do it, I would love to check it out! That's all for now. See ya! _

**_Deadpool: FINE! LEAVE THEN!_**

**_{Little text box 1: Bye bye!}_**

**_{Little text box 2: But I was hardly in this one!}_**

**Wolverine: For the last time, can someone tell me what the hell is going on?**

_**Deadpool: One more emoti-transformer-whatever for ya **_

_**:D**_

_**Hehe, cracks my shit up everytime. **_


End file.
